Responsibilities
by LydeaBlaze
Summary: Boron and Barran may be monarchs, but before Owls of Moon Master Class, running away from the North is one thing but ruling a monarchy and raising a son named Josh is another. With tensions between kingdoms, pressing family issues and the occasional Guardian v Pure One brawl, things are chaotic for Boron and Barran and their friends Autumn Rose, Ezylryb and Strix Struma.
1. Chapter 1: New Start

Responsibilities

_**Note: Timeframe is before Josh was born then progresses forward to before Owls Moon Master Class, before Ch. 3; which is set in 2011.**_

Chapter 1: New Start

(Barran's POV)

I was staring into the starry sky as I hold the one half of amulet in my clasp. Lyze and I are sitting by a fire and the heat comes off it and is heating my beautiful feathers I start to beak it and burn it in the fire. He follows my lead and we watch the metal amulet melt with an ebony stone on Mordecai's side and a Pearl on Cheyenne's. I pike at it with a stick, majorly burning it when I pull it out.

"We did it, young goddess. They will never use that accursed amulet now. Back from the burning heat it was forged before bloods combine to form its unholy power." He states

"Yes… It has finally ended. Maybe then the worlds will be at peace and I will not be killed for my powers." I reply

"The gods work in a strange way, Barran. You have been gifted with the power to control the moonlight. That means, if you die, the moon will not shine and everything will become devastated. Only until daylight, that is." He says

"I am lucky we were able to destroy that goddam amulet. It made me leave my devastated home life in the North to do it… and my love, Boron. General Kai wasn't too happy when I had announced my leaving. Now, I realise my importance to protect my power. I know Nyra will someday get me for destroying the amulet, but it was the only way to stop her." I announce

"That battle may have not killed them, but we were able to take that amulet. Now it is gone and the forces are just. Your powers have returned have they?" He asks

"Yes." I reply

(Flashback: 2 days ago)

"You will not take the amulet from me! The power will be mine!" Nyra announces

"Never!" I reply

We struggle and then I take the amulet. She charges at me with speed and then I hand the amulet to Lyze and then I charge at her. We fight and rumble. I knock the 13 year old into the wall and she falls unconscious. Her Tyto body lying against the wall that I had slammed her into. I calm myself and then we fly away to the safe haven that we are in now.

(End of flashback)

"Barran, you zoned out there. Are you alright?" He asks

"I just… Nothing. Just another flashback. The full moon and my powers, must be causing this to happen." I reply

"Barran!" I hear a voice yell

"Who was that?" I announce

I walk outside of the cave and I see a familiar snowy owl approaching. I look and I can't believe my eyes.

"Boron!" I announce

He lands and I go and give him a hug. It has been so long. He hasn't changed a bit really. He has his gold eyes and white, with grey and black marking fathers and the happy, but serious smile. We met during our service in the Kielian League. He was an aristocrat and I am just a girl who… Well… Was very good at things, but had a bit of a rough childhood. I hate to say to, but our families hate each other and… it is over a stupid something that they will never tell me of. I bet they are fighting over something that would be utterly insignificant in this stage. What a bunch of idiots! I am star-struck when I see him and my gold eyes light up.

"You left the North? …But you…" I say

"I don't care. I have been there and didn't want to live another moment without you. I know I was going to marry Princess Shia'ja under the wishes of my father, but she wasn't as cute and other words, smart and witty as you." He says

"You ran away for me? Oh Boron…" I swoon

"I love you, Barran. I would never, ever let you go. When you left, it may have been over in the North, but I don't give a shit either way. We are sadly, Romeo and Juliet and I want that to end. No I mean seriously. That is really a pain." He replies

"Our families weren't going to allow us to be together, but that is going to end. We are never going back, my dearest love. If they don't accept our love, we will run away… Ok… I don't know where we are going with this… I admit I was excited, but I don't know what to do." I add

"Well… It will come to us sooner or later." He says

"Hold on, Barran. Have remembered something. The prophecy of… Oh, I forgot about the…" Lyze announces

I say to him in Naya'va that we will discuss this privately. The truth is, I have refrained from telling Boron my secret and I will never tell him. I don't want to tell him of why my parents have been killed. They were killed only as my powers are as important as Cheyenne's back in the past. Goddess of the Moon is one of the few gods that are living. The Goddess Power has been passed onto me, but I don't know why. The Schana has the goddess power to control the moon inside of their bloodline, through their heritage. I however was born of Pure Heart, which is why I was born to be the goddess. We discuss the Ga'Hoole Prophecy and I am somehow doubtful. It says that two, one of courageous and noble heart and the other blessed by the moon, would take the throne after Hoole. We then come back and then I realise what it means.

"Boron, we will be leaving the North forever. Even if we are together and never will see our families again, we are going to find a way to cope. We are going to a place called Ga'Hoole." I announce

"What is the strange sense now? You usually have a dream that clouds your thought. I knew that look." He replies

"What look?" I ask

"That one: The "OMFG" look." He replies

"Oh you little…" I reply

"Ahem. Barran, something has just happened behind you." Lyze informs me

I look up and see that the moon has rotated for some reason. I tilt my head to one side and then comment in Naya'va "Did I just do that?". Lyze replies, "The powers are more concentrated than we thought." We then return to speaking English. Boron is confused from what I am saying, as he doesn't speak a word of Naya'va, as he was never taught it, like most of the population.

"What were you looking at?" he asks

"Nothing. Just something that isn't important" I reply, coving up my goddess secret

"The night is still young, you said that we would go to this place called "Ga'Hoole". Will we be going while it is still dark?" He asks

"Come on then, young'uns. Before Nyra comes to exact her revenge, Barran." Lyze says

"What… What was that?" He asks

"My dearest, I will explain what happened on the way." I reply

We take off and begin our trip. I explain why I had left and he understands why I had gone on my mission to destroy the amulet. I never mention my secret, as it will… I don't know what it will do, but I will never speak of it. I am bored now… I think I'll shut up for a while, I have been said that I talk a lot. I am going to shut up… Now!

(Boron's POV)

Barran means the world to me. She is the one reason I have left. I do regret leaving my home and my family, but they were against me. Barran's family had been enemies (and I don't know why) with my family. It is like the Pure Ones against the Guardians of Ga'Hoole in the North with our families. Barran and I were a part of the Kielian League and we are fighters at heart.

I realise that I am never going back and say to myself that I will someday return, but will never speak to my family ever again. This is a big step, as I was brought up to hate the Lynai Family, as a Nyctea. When I think about it, why does Barran spend her time studying before she left. She can kick ass, but before she left with Lyze of Kiel, she would be studying all the time. I know knowledge is power, but she would read, _and_ read, _and _read. She would be getting some sort of eye strain if she would be reading like that. She doesn't seem to care, seeing as we are still kids age-wise. We are both going to be 18 soon. I am older than Barran by a few months (two-three months) and she promises when she finally grows up, she will not remain a child. She is a child at heart, my Barran, and I love her all the same. She is serious when she finally remembers her age, after she has been having a bit of fun.

After a while, or what seems to be in my mind (as I am still tired from flying to where Barran was), we arrive at what is Ga'Hoole. There is a great big bonsai tree in the middle of the ocean? Then the Legend of Ga'Hoole is somewhat true of it is said that Goddess Cheyenne used her love and kindness to grow a great tree. Wow… I should really read more of the stuff Barran is reading about legends. The Great Tree of Ga'Hoole is its own kingdom technically and it is set up like a city (I remember this from one of Barran's books, when I was spying over her) and the Guardians of Ga'Hoole live here.

We land and we are looking around us in awe. Barran smiles and she gives me a look. I wonder in my mind about what she is thinking, but I immediately knew to smile back. I wonder something. What is she giving me that look for? What a cheeky devil she is!

**Note: I may have mentioned Romeo and Juliet, but that is only for comparison.**


	2. Chapter 2: Prophecy Tells All

Chapter 2: Prophecy tells all

(Boron's POV)

Three nights later after arriving, Barran tells me to follow her. It is the early hours of the night and it is quieter now than it is later in the night. We fly into a library, with bookshelves all across the room. She picks up a book and places it before me, open to a page.

"Read it. I think this is true." She says

I read through and it is a prophecy for the next rulers of this kingdom. It is said that after Hoole died, there would be two successors. Two Snowy Owls. One that… wait… The descriptions for the rulers… Are they describing us? It says that two owls, one with courageous and noble heart and the other blessed by the moon, will take over as king and queen. I know that I am courageous and noble and that Barran was blessed by the goddess herself when she was an owlet, but none of it makes sense really. How could we be rulers? We are only still teenagers for Glaux sake.

"How the hell…?" I question in confusion

"It raises question. We match the descriptions, but would all this be true? If it not a confusing legend within itself. I also read the legend a long while ago back in the North depicting the same thing, written in the same context." She replies

"How would we tell exactly if such is true?" I ask

"Maybe I can help with that." A voice says behind us

We turn around and don't believe our eyes. The Goddess Cheyenne? Why has she just randomly appeared before us…? Oh right, the legend. Cheyenne and Hoole were alive at the same time and that her spirit lives in the tree. I think that this chick knows what is going on here.

"What would you do to help us?" I ask

"It is true that prophecy. We had foretold it a long time ago. The throne is in your hands, children. As you have been chosen for the job. You, young Boron, would rule knowing that you can keep control and also for being a courageous warrior who would lead the Guardians into battle and who would make sure everything was under control. Also you, young Barran, being gifted with responsibility and power are what you handle very well. You are the perfect match to Boron as you are confident, have a heart of gold and your status as a warrior means that you are cute, but deadly. Both of you make excellent rulers as together you will make sure everyone and everything lives in peace and away from danger as leaders of the Guardians of Ga'Hoole. Do you understand younglings?" She explains

"This is all true?" We ask

"Yes, youngling royals." She replies

"My goodness…" Barran exclaims

"When you wake up, the whole tree will know the prophecy. Besides, ever since the death of I, the tree will know to listen to what I will say to them." She says

"What?!" We exclaim

(Barran's POV)

She then knocks us out. We wake up later and we have passed out on the floor. When I open my eyes and there are a whole bunch of owls surrounding us. Boron gets up and they all bow. I get up and join him and we give blank stares. Could it be? She told them of something I already knew. Good Glaux, she did tell them!

"All hail Boron Nyctea and Barran Lynai." Lyze announces

"All hail!" the owls say

"Lyze, What the hell was that for!" I whine

"Youngling go… I mean Barran, a sign of respect it is. You must have hit your head when you both collapsed on the floor." Lyze replies

"Boron, what do we do?" I whisper

"Follow my lead. The goddess told me what to do when she knocked us out." He replies

He steps forward and signals with his wing for me to follow. We walk through a path that the people are making through the crowd as they bow. I am string around as I follow Boron's lead. They have all bowed to us? The Goddess Cheyenne works in a strange way indeed, enough said. He whispers for him to follow. I just follow, as I am still unaware of what is going on.

We start to fly and some guardians and the people follow us. We fly to somewhere… I stand and look at the view of Ga'Hoole from here. It is beautiful! Boron notices and he joins me. Then we get back to what we are doing… whatever it is?

We go inside and it is a special meeting place. It has banners and flags suspending from the roof. Boron sits on a place that looks like a royal perch. I join him and he starts to speak to the people that have crowded around.

"People of Ga'Hoole. Because of a prophecy and the word of the holy goddess, we are the next rulers. One thing before the coronation of my protégé, Barran Lynai, and I, the holy goddess has instructed me to do one thing. I, Boron Nyctea, the future ruler of the Great Tree of Ga'Hoole, declare that the Guardian Parliament be opened." He announces

The owls cheer for some reason. I give Boron a confused look. He gives me the "I'll explain later" look back to me. I snicker and roll my eyes. He is such a funny guy when he gives me that look. It is just funny to me, no offence to him.

We are escorted to where we will live: Palace Hollows. It is like a palace, with many hollows with hallways to connect them all. As the guard leave to go on their posts, I take off my scarf by unpinning it and unwinding it off my head. I have donned this scarf across my neck longer than anything over the years. It was the scarf that I was given for my debutante ball. I am admiring myself in the mirror when Boron picks my scarf, which I have errantly dropped carelessly and places around my neck.

"You look beautiful with the scarf on and when it wasn't dropped on the floor." He comments

"Thank you." I say while putting it away with the pin on it.

My pin is an amethyst and gold butterfly, that belonged to my mother a long time ago. It is the only thing that reminds me of my parents. They died when I was an owlet, because of me and my powers. My sadness, when I was an owlet, caused an eternal night, until I had got happy again. Now I am almost 18 and that image has haunted my mind since. I have quelled my thoughts and fears ever since my graduation from training.

"You said you were going to explain something later. What did the goddess tell you?" I ask

"She told me to set up the parliament and tell them that we will be the rulers. That is about it." He replies

"Look at us now, Boron. Rulers? That prophecy somehow is trying to bring an end to the "Romeo and Juliet" stage of our relationship. I swear to Glaux, I would…" I start to say before I am silenced

"You have to control your temper, dear." He says

"I know." I reply

Boron sighs when he looks out the window. I come over and see if something is wrong. It has been a big day and to be crowned as rulers soon… Wow.

"Is anything wrong?" I ask

"Something… I can't tell what." He replies

"Maybe some sleep will clear your mind. Come on." I announce

"You're right." He replies

Later, we are falling asleep. Boron has me wrapped in his wing as I yawn. I think I would want to say something before I fall asleep.

"You will make an exceptional king, my love." I softly say

"Just like you will be my beautiful queen, especially with your heart of gold." He replies

"I love you." I whisper before falling asleep

Boron moves Barran a bit and he whispers "Goodnight, sweet angel. I love you, forever and always.", before he falls asleep also.


	3. Chapter 3: Engagement

Chapter 3: Engagement

(Barran's POV)

Two years since we met. That has been a long time. It is more like a year and a half sometimes, since I left the North to destroy the Amulet of Power. Party? We are going to have a little bit of an us-only party. Boron and I are going on a dinner date. Strix fusses with my scarves and fathers, trying to "help". We may be best friends, but the girl really has to stop with the scarf pins. She is fiddling with my scarf pins and she says I look gorgeous. I look in the mirror and… She is right, I look adorable!

"See Barran, now you have to thank me for that. What were you wingding about your looks for when I know how to make my BFF look adorbs." Strix says

"I sorta did doubt you, but thanks Strix. Love you." I reply

We hug then I see what time it is. Shit! For a to-be-queen I am going to be late my own date rather than a meeting. I immediately leave and Strix wishes my luck before I go.

Strix is my best friend. We met ages ago and I may have saved her life once. Since then, we have been BFF's. She moved from the North, as she got sick of being bored without me to talk to. She is a few years older than me, but I don't care. We are like sisters. Totes!

I fly to Boron's and I am surprised that he can cook. *sigh* He is just so perfect in every way… He does have a few flaws, that I don't want to mention, seeing as I will never make an ass out of him. We have a talk and I remember that Boron's birthday is coming up. He is going to be 18 before me. Depressing… Maybe.

"Thinking of doing anything for your birthday. I would throw a surprise party, but we did that last year." I ask

"A party. I guess. What is with all the ochre and the sequin scarf? Strix got a hold of you and did a makeover?" He asks

"Yes. I look cute right?" I reply

"Of course. But I think the stars and the moon are jealous though." He replies

I laugh, because I think it is true. The moon is on the last quarter and I don't think it is as pretty as me when it looks like that. I am the Goddess of the Moon and I am saying that. I really like half of Boron's sense of humour. The rest… it mostly is poop jokes and other crap that I don't like. Yuck!

"What else are we going to? Remember what happened at my sweet 16?" I ask

"I know… that was embarrassing. We all got hammered and yeah…" He says

"Strix was the only one that wasn't hammered as she wasn't there." I add

"I'll make sure you don't get drunk. We are going out. Why are you so susceptible to Alcohol?" he asks

"Don't ask, ok. Please don't ask." I reply

"Sorry." He says

"It's ok. You didn't know." I reply

We go out and spend the night together. We are just chilling and stuff. Ok… Maybe we did have a smooch, but I don't care what anyone thinks. The paparazzi are following us as we are going to be the next rulers. Boron is already bombarded with crap to do and he says that all the business is something I will do later.

(Boron's POV, a week later on his birthday)

18 today, I am now an adult. Have to wait three months for Barran's birthday, but I am going to go ahead with what I am going to do tonight. I am going to propose to her tonight. I have thought about it for a while, so I just decided to do it now.

When I see her smile when she arrives at my party, I immediately light up. She is wearing the same scarf from the first date, the white scarf with the purple dragonfly pin.

Deb ball was when we met, actually. Barran was announced as "Lady Barran". She had come in and she looked beautiful. We had a dance and talked and stuff. I found out she had attended the League Training Academy. Then when she had said her last name I immediately jumped. I never knew that a Lynai girl like this was so calm and not trying to kill me. She had said that she doesn't know why our families are fighting. I replied that I don't know also.

After that… well look at us now. Two years after and we are still together. I know that our families hate each other, but we will never go back.

A bit later, Barran is trying to fix her scarf. The pin falls off and she can't find it. I pick it up and give it to her. She smiles when she says thank you. Then I decide to propose now, seeing as it is the middle of the party and everything is all calm. We go to dance and then I signal to Strix to stop the music from the band. She turns it off and I start to speak in front of our party guests, which is most of the tree.

"I have an announcement. I thank you all for coming to my party. It wouldn't be a coming of age party without friends to celebrate it with. Thanks." I start to say

They cheering and then I roll my eyes and then start to speak again. Making them shut up with the cheering.

"Now. I have one announcement. I question actually to ask to my girlfriend. Barran, I ask this from two years of waiting. Barran Elsie Madelyn Lynai, would you do me the honour of being my queen and beloved wife?" I ask

"Yes!" She exclaims

We hug and the people cheer. Strix puts the music back on and we continue to party all night. Barran gets hammered when I am not looking and I take her home. I put her to bed and kiss her head before I go. I love Barran, so much I do. Someday, when we are coroneted, she will be my queen. Time will tell.


	4. Chapter 4: Wedding and Coronation

Chapter 4: Wedding and Coronation

(Boron's POV)

(Four days prior, Barran's birthday)

"Close your eyes." I instruct her

"Just show the surprise already. I am getting impatient and excited from hearing." She replies

"No peaking. You are peaking, I can see it." I say to her

"Fine then, I am covering my eyes with my wings. Look, I am not peeking." She replies

I get a small box out and Barran is still trying to prove that she isn't peaking. I pull a smirk, which she can't see, than I decide to end her impatience.

"You can look now. Good Glaux, Barran. I never knew I got you that stirred up." I say to her

"A present for me? Oh Boron, you are just so sweet." She says

She goes opens it and her reaction is adorable. She squeals and she just hugs me and is still squealing happily. She gets the pendant out and puts it on and she looks beautiful. She admires herself and she agrees with me. When we are about to kiss, Strix comes in.

"Ahem! You are missing out on the party guys. Come on." She says

We both just roll our eyes and join in the fun.

(Barran's POV, Wedding and Coronation date)

Walking down the aisle, holding my head high. This is the day I have dreamed of since I was a little owlet. A big white wedding. My beloved Boron waiting for me at the alter and I walk with a long cape on my back, attached to my necklace.

The ceremony plays out and a golden crown is places upon my head. I look gorgeous! We then walk together and then attend the after party. Then we leave to go on our honeymoon. It has been a perfect day and the wedding was what I had dreamed about.


	5. Chapter 5: The Mind Game

Chapter 5: The Mind Game

(Three weeks later, Barran POV)

I am asleep in a perilous land of dream. Only as the dream realm is a daymare is why it is perilous. I am having a daymare that the group I formed after returning (which is named after me), Barran's Flying Talons, and i are out and we are doing training routine in Tyto, then my enemy for the destroyed amulet, Nyra, is attacking with a brethren of vicious soldiers. We face off and then she takes me down. As I lie on the ground, she lands and pins me down and she has a dagger in her claws. She says to me "The amulet would be mine, but the Goddess of the Moon stands in my way. I guess the goddess will become the dead-dess of the Moon." before killing me.

I wake in horror and I am in panic. Boron wakes up and sees me in this state and he immediately tries to calm me down. This isn't the first time this has happened, this had been going on for a few days now and I am scared of what this dream means. I barely tell Boron any detail, seeing as it relates to my goddess secret that I keep from him. He holds me and tells me that it will be alright as I panic in Naya'va (He obviously can't understand what I am saying). I begin to speak English again.

"Why does this keep happening? What is going on?" I ask myself

"Well… I don't really know either." He intervenes

"Dear Glaux… "I say before trailing off into Naya'va

"In English Barran, Please." He says interrupting my thoughts said aloud in Naya'va

"Oh, it is nothing, dear." I reply (in English)

"Well, I am going back to sleep. You are going to bed soon, right?" He asks before a yawn

"I think I'll stay up for a bit." I reply

"Ok. Good day." He says he kisses me on the head

"Good day, my love." I whisper

I decide to out onto the branch outside. The wind is blowing and I just take a deep breath of the air that is flowing around me. I clear my mind and I have time to think. Surely Nyra would let the amulet go. I mean, Lyze and I destroyed it. It is dead, destroyed. Whatever way you want to put it, it is still dead and gone. Unless… She has revenge against me for the amulet and for smashing her against the wall. Not my fault. Honest. It was self-defence anyway.

I go back and snuggle with Boron as I fall asleep. Since waking up and thinking about it, I have decided to ignore it. My mind is clear and I just have the normal dreams again.

Then I just continue on with what I do. Training, ruling by Boron's side, teaching Moon Master Class (and Boron sometimes takes some classes), leading my (but as it is called, Barran's) Flying Talons. Just a normal day's work I guess.

_**Three months later**_

A training day; with the new recruits from the graduating class of the GTA. I decide to take the group out for a training sech, seeing as the new members' need a little bit of work. We go flying out of the perimeter of the Great Tree and we are on the mainland when suddenly an ambush springs onto us. Also, guess who is leading the group, Nyra. Oh crud…

We fight against them and Nyra and I face off, again. She hasn't let the amulet go, I guess. I receive gashes and scrapes and I throw her about like a doll. Then when I am trying to give my group orders, she comes up behind me and clutches onto my left wing and slams me to the ground. Things turn dark. Am I dead? Oh my Glaux! I hope I ain't dead! Then, I come to consciousness, but am receding from it at the same time when the not really injured Flying Talons are carrying me back along with the others. I am fading in and out of consciousness when we arrive back at the Great Tree. Then, as they set me down, I black out.

I wake up later and my head is pounding and the scrapes and cuts stinging and hurting like hell under all of the many bandages that is upon me. Boron is at my bedside and I am trying to hide my tears, but yet I am a girl so it would be ok to cry. I realise that I am not dead anyway. The dagger she used was… Mine?! How would have she get it from my claws if I had brought it? Hmm…

"Are you ok?" He asks

"Not sure really. I think I might have a concussion and… Ow!" I reply as I try to get up

"We think that whoever ambushed you broke your right wing. You had landed on it in the collision to the ground. The "Fall from Grace" move (**Like the combat move from the video game version of LOTG, my version for is for Wii**), not very nice results for you if someone does it to you instead of the enemy." He says

"I know. Now I know what the enemy feels like when I take them down a peg." I reply

"Well, I should let you rest. I have some work to do, especially taking Moon Master Class for their last two lessons for the night. They have a flying lesion and for their other class… What do they have after flight?" He asks

"Lit study, in other words, English." I reply

"Right. Well, I'm off." He says

We nuzzle each other and I give him a peck on the cheek before going off to teach my classes. I decide to go to sleep. When I wake up, there are school owlets and children are leaving cards and flowers by my bedside. Aww! That is so sweet! Also, there is a rose beside me and I know who left that for me, Boron. I get up, slowly and carefully, and pick up the rose and there is a note below it. I pick up the note and i read it.

"_Barran,_

_I may be busy at the moment, but I want to stay by your side. The whole tree knows about what happened and the school owlets are making cards and giving you flowers to make you feel better. I bet out of all of them, this rose is the prettiest if them all, like you._

_I love you._

_-Boron"_

I just stare out the window and watch the people of the Great Tree just carry on with their lives. I'll be out for a few weeks with my broken wing and the scrapes and cuts will heal, I hope.

The next few weeks are a pain, I attend therapy and the damage is going away, with my beautiful feathers covering what the attack had done. People are cheering me on when I am trying to take flight. It hurts to move my wing sometimes and I hate to burden Boron with my classes at the GTA or with any of my other responsibilities. He is so tried from work and I think we will take a vacation when I recover.

As it dawns to the anniversary of the Battle of the Ice Claws, I am fully recovered from the wounds, except for the fact that I have to have bandage on my wing for another week. The tree prepares for the celebrations and I have been watching from my room all that they are doing. I am due to take off the bandage on the ceremony night. On the night, there will be an official ceremony followed by the party. I will look cute when I get all gussied up for the occasion.

However, I keep having strange feelings and it has nothing to do with anything, nor with my goddess intuitions.


	6. Chapter 6: Poisoned

Chapter 6: Poisoned

(Barran POV)

I feel strange lately. I have been feeling like crap and I don't have a cold or anything like that. I am always hot and my head gets disorientated. Boron has noticed I have a temperature, but they think I am fine. Hmm...

It comes the day of the celebration and I feel like crap. My head is dizzy and I am overheating. I am sitting in the ceremony, wearing upon my head my beautiful crown and then it all goes black.

(Boron POV)

I just see Barran drop and she lands on the floor with a thud, after I try and stop her, and sadly fail. People rush over and see what happened and I have rolled her over and have taken her crown off. She is breathing heavily and one of her wounds has begun bleeding again. They take her to be examined and I am freaking out here!

What is going on here? I mean, she was feeling a bit like crap earlier, but she said it was nothing really. I wish I could know what is going on.

Then later, I am pacing back and forth, outside our bedroom, and waiting. I wonder what is wrong with my beloved anyway. She was ambushed some time ago, left her in an uneasy state for a bit and she was recovering from that. Then the doctor comes out and I will be ready for what she'll say.

"Queen Barran has been poisoned. Her blood has trace amounts of poison in it by looking at it and we are working on a cure. The bad part is, we don't know what the poison was and… Barran only has a short time left, seeing as it has been un-recognisable, until we examined some of her blood from her wound." The doctor says

Dear Glaux! What pompous wanker would want to kill my wife? I go in and Barran is lying down and she is asleep. I just nuzzle her and she then wakes up and does it back. She starts to cry as she gets up and I hold her and can't help but cry too.

"I can't believe this… A few months married and this is what happens?" I exclaim

"She has won, Boron… I guess that I will die in the coming days. I would only have a few… days left." She whispers

"Who?" I ask

"My enemy. She must have poisoned me when she attacked The Flying Talons and I." She replies

"Where is the enemy of yours? I would tear out that bastard's heart and shove it somewhere where hell knows where it is. Then that little motherfucking asshole will be dead and i…" I exclaim

"Her name is Nyra Purudyn. We had fought over a powerful object that could have destroyed the forces and would have killed all of us." She replies

"Don't know what that is, but I am going to kill that bitch if she doesn't give me the antidote." I announce

Barran faints and I catch her and put her back to the bed of moss that has been there for her to lie on. Whoever that Nyra woman is… Well, it ain't going to be pleasant for her. Why would she poison her anyway? What did Barran do? I would ask, but in this state, she wouldn't probably give me a straight answer.

I leave Barran in the early hours of the night and leave with some of the Barran's Flying Talons to go and find that woman to find the cure. It has been five years since Pure One defeat and most of the world is still recovering from the impact. The Battle of the Ice Claws, according to Barran's ally, Lyze of Kiel, was a massive battle that left the North devastated for 6 months. There have been a few attempts at an uprising, but have failed in the North. However, Tyto remains under their control somehow as the Uprising of Tyto had only chased them out of the kingdom.

I only have approximately four days to save my beloved wife. We fly to Tyto and sneak around a bit. Barran explained what Nyra looks like and she might be easy to find. She is about the age of what… 13-14-15? Barran and this Nyra must have really, really hate each other.

I reach their base in Tyto. I tell them to wait and for them to stay alert, as I hear a young Tyto boasting from outside. I hear her mention the name "Barran" and I think she is Nyra Purudyn. I peak inside and she looks like Barran had told me and she has a distinctive voice. Hmm…

"Sometime soon, I swear that she will die and then that is my revenge. Being evil is just super!" The girl exclaims

Yep, it's her. I go and tackle her and pin her to the ground. Her friend in the room is held down as I start to speak to the enemy of my wife.

"Nyra Purudyn, are you not?" I ask

"Who wants to know?" She asks

"Someone I know. A young adult by the name of Barran I believe told me what you did to her." I reply

"What the hell do you want? I am not giving you the antidote for the poison i… Oops. Just forget that." She confesses

"Where it the antidote, Nyra?" I ask

"I will rather let Barran rot than to let her live another day." She sneers

"It is either you hand it over, or you will become an owl shaped effigy." I threat

"Seriously? That is just stupid. Since when would someone Barran knows be that indecent to make an effigy out of a real owl? You have some strange context here mister." She asks

"I am not lying." I reply

"Fine then... Only if you can fight me!" She announces

She trips me and he start to fight. She throws me into a wall and I spring back up and we claw and scratch as I fight the wretch for the antidote. The only thing that is keeping me from giving up is the fact Barran will die. I am getting scratches and cuts all over me before I pin the little bitch down. We are both panting in exhaustion as I begin to speak.

"I will ask again. Where is the antidote, Nyra? Tell me where it is or you are dead." I ask

"Under my helmet." She replies

One of the people with me picks up the helmet and sees that the antidote is under it. We let the pair go and then fly back to Ga'Hoole. I sense that time is running out because… I don't know really. It is like my gizzard knows Barran is… Dear Glaux she hasn't got much time left! I decide to pick up the pace.

We arrive back in Ga'Hoole and I am flying as fast as I can back to Palace Hollows. I come in and Barran is lying there and she is unconscious. There is no immediate response and Barran is lying there, with Strix beside her I check and she is still breathing, but not responding to anything I say. I try to wake her and she doesn't respond. I am panicking as she may have taken a turn for the worst. Strix says that she may only have a few minutes left as I hand over the antidote and the doctor gives it to her.

The moonlight fades and we all look out the window to see this. We are all confused of why this has happened and Strix and I are confused. There is no response and Strix starts to cry, seeing as she fears the worst has happened and her best friend is probably… I don't want to say it.

Four hours have passed and yet I would give anything for her to be ok. We know it is the antidote, seeing as it's ingredients are all healing plant based. I sit there, waiting for her to at least wake up. Another two hours and nothing. I am about to give up hope, as I have started crying for losing her along with Strix, then I hear a soft voice say "Don't cry. It is ok."

I notice that Barran has awakened and she is standing behind me. I am overjoyed to see that she is ok and she gives me a hug. Strix is just sitting there saying the praises for what we both deem a miracle.

"Oh it's a miracle! Praise the Goddess Cheyenne for not letting a member of the tree die!" Strix exclaims

"I was so worried you had… You know…" I admit while I wrap my wings around my wife

"It is ok, my love. You saved me and I am ok now. I love you, my brave and honourable king. Thank you." She says

"I love you too, my dearest queen." I reply

The moonlight returns and things return back to normal when it becomes as bright as ever. I decide that Barran and I need a break from all the chaos. I think we will go on a holiday when she recovers from this ordeal.


	7. Chapter 7: To Be Parents

Chapter 7: To be Parents

(Barran POV)

Getting better, I will have to someday have to repay Boron for saving my life. I wonder how. He said that we will go on a holiday when I get better. I will find a way, trust me on this.

I truly love how he could put his life before his own for me. My parents did that and died, seeing as the Pure One leader was influenced by a vision of Mordecai, the Owl God of Darkness that I would be the key to world domination. They attacked and tried to kidnap and/or more possibly kill me.

My powers could allow the moon to stop if it had to in whatever rotation it could be.

I never want my dearest to put his life on the line for that reason, nor the fact that I may someday be hunted by the Pure Ones. I will never know what is behind them. They are defeated, since the Battle of the Ice Claws, but we will never know if they are gone forever. Nyra is a Pure One Soldier and we had the spat over the Amulet of Power. If Lyze and I didn't destroy it… there would be darkness, death, destruction and devastation. The Pure Ones could have taken over the world if we didn't destroy that amulet.

My goal as Goddess of the Moon is to make sure there is no evil and that the moon mustn't be tampered with. It is the one thing that remains pure like the snow in Northern Kingdom… I just made myself homesick… Bother…

(Boron POV)

A personal win in my book. I have somewhat proved to myself that Barran is the most important thing to me. I know she is, but I realise that several things try to outnumber her in importance. I would never let anything try to become more important. However, the throne is possibly priority number… err… I don't know what really. I think it might be tied for first with my wife and starting a family. I do want kids, but when will i… I'll think about it later.

I have taken Barran's responsibilities (and do things for her that she says that I don't have to do, but I would do anything for her). Her classes (esp. Moon Master), her jobs, bringing her books from her book club, etc. etc. etc. I am feeling the stress that comes with it. I have to do so much and I need a freaking break. Would all this eventually kill me if Barran doesn't get better soon? The answer: YES IT WOULD!

I can manage being King of Ga'Hoole, since it is my main responsibility. Barran has A LOT things she does besides rule beside me as Queen and be my loving, caring and cute better half. I wonder how she always has a smile upon her face and never has attitude when she is clearly, and I mean clearly, stressed. Some things I will never know about her I guess are for my own good. As they say curiosity killed the things that are extinct for a reason (I don't know how it actually goes, I'll ask Barran later).

**A week later**

(Barran POV)

Since yesterday, I have been cleared to return to what I do normally. Work and stuff. However, Boron and I are going on a retreat. My sweet kingly soldier deserves it also. He has been working so hard and he has been doing stuff for me. I love him so much for all he has done. We both just leave the tree. I don't bother packing anything except a scarf and my dagger.

When we are away from the tree, we have changed. We are more fun and laid back as we just mellow out I guess. We have fun and maybe some… Never mind! I don't want to say what else. It is Classified information.

(Boron POV)

The holiday was well worth it. Barran and I had some time to chill and let all the responsibilities we have just go away. I wonder how the tree held up without us? I won't know until we come home.

We return home and it is straight back to business. Barran goes back to teaching and all the other crap she does and I just do what I normally do: Be a king. Sure I have to do paperwork sometimes and do other annoying and tedious things, but it is all in a day's work I guess.

Barran has a day off and she spends it reading. She has been reading the same book for a bit and yet she won't put it down until she wants to. She would just read for hours on end. She must really like what she is reading.

Later, I am just minding my business as the whole tree has a typical night of work. The usual thing for the tree I guess. I am writing something when one of Barran's attendants barges in, in a fluster. I just look and she is standing at the entrance trying to calm down.

"What is going on?" I ask

"It has been a miracle. Praise Glaux for what has just happened." She exclaims

"Tell me what is going on." I order

"It is Barran… Oh my Glaux it is just big news and…" She says

"Get to the point, please." I reply

"You have been gifted with an heir, your highness. Barran has lain an egg. You're going to be a father." She replies

"What?" I ask

"It is true. She is back at Palace Hollows right now in what will be the nursery." She replies

"I will be coming soon. Tell Barran that." I reply

"Yes, your majesty." She replies

I can't believe what I just heard. Barran and I are going to be parents? My Glaux… I have to go see this. After I get this damn thing done.

Later, when I arrive at the Palace Hollows, Barran comes up and she hugs me and whispers for her to follow. I just follow her. Is it true what I have heard? I am about to find out in a moment. We walk into a room which has been converted into a nursery, then I see it. I can't believe what has happened. It has just come so expectantly and… Oh my Glaux…

"I know that look. It has just come so expectantly, but we're going to be parents!" Barran squeals in delight

"Parents…" I reply

"Think about what it will be like in some time soon. I wonder what it will look like. It will be so cute!" She excitably says

"Getting excited are we, my dear." I say to her

"Yes, my love. Are you happy?" She asks

"More than you can imagine." I reply


	8. Chapter 8: Change of Plan

Chapter 8: Change of Plan

(Barran POV)

Ever since the day, Boron and I are anxiously and excitably waiting for our baby to hatch. I am not really hoping for a boy or a girl, I would be happy for what we get. However, I had only learned of a shocking truth about the throne. I might die if the true king comes. That is why the egg is a blessing to me. I would never explain this to Boron. He might flip about that.

I would love to be a mum. I promise to the little egg that I will stand by it forever. I don't want die. I just want to live a happy life and I would die for my baby, but I wouldn't die just for being queen or when it is only a newborn. I have never known my parents and I would never let myself fade when my child is a baby. Besides, that is my motive for fighting against Pure Ones, in other words, revenge.

_I love you, little egg._

My dearest friend, Strix Struma held a baby shower for me and I just love her for that. I am going to name her as the baby's godmother, seeing as she is my best friend and we have been friends since we were younger. My Glaux she is just awesome and thanks Strix for the party where there was no wine. I won't explain the whole problem with drinking I have. I don't want to talk about it.

Lady Autumn Kin is one of my other friends. I know why she is called Autumn. She is a spotted owl and she resembles the leaves of autumn (red, brown, amber and topaz) in her markings and she is the sister of the King of Ambala. I really wonder why she is in Ga'Hoole anyway if she is Ambalan Royalty? Also, why does she not use her title as Princess of Ambala anyway? Either way, she has been friends with me since I became queen.

I can't wait until the baby comes.

(Boron POV)

Barran is happier since we have the egg. She is keen on being a mother, probably from that thing that happened when she was a baby. I just think she is cute when she has a "baby face" on and is talking to the egg. When she is just like that I can't help but roll my eyes and laugh. I love her when she is happy.

However, she does become stressed about things. She worries about what will happen when it is born. I just calm her, tell her that everything will be ok and make sure she has some Milkberry tea (or in desperate panic, wine. Either way, it shuts her up, but she can get drunk easily).

Barran's attendants watch the kid as she wants to teach her classes, but I have told her that she can take the Barran's Flying Talons out, but when the baby hatches she will have to stay in Ga'Hoole until it is old enough to know her face. She agrees with me, thank Glaux for that.

During the meeting one day, they have found some leads on where some Pure Ones can be. We have defeated them; however they are still out there. Lyze I know won't fight them; however he will accompany me as I have planned on leaving Ga'Hoole to track the Pure Ones down. Nyra, the bitch I had fought against to get the antidote to the poison, is the general and she is working for (the now named) Metalbeak.

It is coming close to the due day for the baby and I know I don't want to leave. However, duty calls and if we want the Pure Ones to be defeated, I might have to sacrifice seeing my child born just to make the world safer for him or her. I am doing all this for my dearest Barran, my child and for the Schana (even if I was going to be forced to marry Princess Shia'ja Schana, they are our allies in the United Kingdoms of Owl and we help keep their kingdom safe and I was friends with them once) and the child that Arin and Nynia are going to have.

It is the day and I am waiting for the Guardians to assemble and they are almost all here. Barran flies down and she is teary eyed as we hug.

"Make it home safe and make sure you will be here for the hatching." She says

"I promise to be home in time. I wouldn't miss that for the world." I reply

"Stay safe, my love. I wish I could come." She says before she whines

"You have to stay here, my dearest. I hope you can handle being in charge." I reply

"I'll be fine." She replies

"Boron, it is time to go." Lyze says while landing behind us

"I kind of have to… oof!" I say, before Barran attaches herself to me then I say "…go."

She is attached to me and she is teary eyed. She gets off and one of her attendants hand her a hanky to wipe her eyes with. Then we leave and as I look back, Barran is doing the farewell thing as she waves the hanky. Now that is cute.

(Barran POV)

I wave my hanky as he leaves. I want him to be ok and to make it home to see the miracle that is hatching.

When I return to the Palace Hollows, after tackling some royal stuff and teaching Moon Master Class, the egg is moving a little bit and I decide to talk to it.

"Hi. It's your mummy. Your daddy and I are waiting for you, little one. I can't wait to see you when you come into this world." I coo

Then I fall asleep with the egg and my mind is uneasy as It is thinking about Boron. I hope he will be ok.


	9. Chapter 9: The Northern Coup

Chapter 9: The Northern Coup

_Note: The next two chapters do have passages from Legend of the Guardians: Owls of Moon Master Class, seeing as we have entered the start of Moon Master Class timeline._

(Boron POV)

The Intel we received is that the Pure One have been active in the area called the Beaks. We fly South East and find their base. When we reach there, they have taken off and left. We know where they are going, the North.

_(Excerpt from Legend of the Guardians: Owls of Moon Master Class, Chapter 1)_

_On a full moon night, long ago in the Northern Kingdoms of the Owl World, the Schana Royal Family was rejoicing the hatching of a new member. This wasn't just a new member; it was a new generation of the Snowy Owl Royal Family of Schana. The young owlet is the child of rulers King Arin and Queen Nynia and her name is Princess Lydea Schana._

_However, this was very, very short as hours after the beautiful young owlet was born, the Pure Ones attacked. The Pure Ones are after the throne of the Northern Kingdom._

(Boron POV)

We finally arrive in the North to see a sight that is not to be seen. The Pure Ones are fighting the Northern Army… …And it is freaking coup for the throne! Lyze and I have to act fast. I join the fight, but they are outnumbering us. We try to think of a plan, but it fails on me as this is no hold bar guerrilla warfare right here, right now.

_(Owls of Moon Master Class, Chapter 1)_

_Metalbeak had a new general helping with the plight. She is only the age of 16, but He trusts her and as their attack is succeeding. As this bloodbath coup commences, he promises her the leadership of the North. She had used this motive for her army not to fail. The young general's name is Nyra and she is a pledged Pure One since her childhood. Nyra had found a way into their forge furnaces and caused an explosion within the palace core. When the palace started collapsing the Pure Ones made the move onto the Schana that were escaping. The Guardians tried protecting them, but Nyra's well-trained brethren took the Schana Royalists down._

(Boron POV)

We are trying to save the Schana, but they are too strong. How is this possible when we had only defeated them more than five years ago? They must have improved somehow. There has to be a way to stop them. I fight my way to try and save my ex-fiancé, Shia'ja, but they take her and the rest of the family down. It seems hopeless, but we have to protect the North with the Northern Army.

_(Owls of Moon Master Class, Chapter 2)_

_During the problematic situation, Lyze of Kiel could hear faint cries of help coming from the collapsing palace. He and some other guardians, one of them being Strix Struma, follow the faint cries into the palace; they get louder and louder until they reach the nursery. They find Queen Nynia clutching her child tightly with her unbroken right wing. The crumbling gets worse and worse as half of the nursery is falling in. Her pleas are for them to take Lydea, to save her and leave her behind. The Pure Ones hear Nynia talking and the two guardians at the door try fighting them off. The rock roof rumbles on top of Nynia as Lyze moves the owlet out of the way. When the dust clears, all that is left is her crown._

_Before the palace falls apart entirely, Lyze of Kiel and the attendants take the owlet and leave as their defeat has been announced. The unsuccessful Guardians of Ga'Hoole leave before a battle is upon them and call it one as it is too late._

(Boron POV)

I call for retreat. I am afraid it is too late. If Nynia was inside the palace with the owlet, they would have been crushed. I am afraid we have to go now. We will find a way to get the North back, but for now, we have to go. I send a scout to tell Barran the news before I get home, seeing as she will have to tell the people. They will listen to her, I know that.


	10. Chapter 10: Hatching Josh

Chapter 10: Hatching Josh

(Barran POV, back in Ga'Hoole)

I am watching the egg and it is going to hatch sooner or later. Then a scout comes in and I immediately think the worst has happened. He comes in and bows.

"Queen Barran. Boron is fine, but I am afraid that the Northern Kingdom has been lost. The Schana have been killed in a deadly coup." He explains

"Dear Glaux…" I exclaim

I end up telling the people and we have silence for the Schana who have all fallen. Then I go back to the baby that is upon hatching sooner or later.

_(Owls of Moon Master Class, Chapter 2)_

_Back at The Great Tree of Ga'Hoole, Queen Barran of the Moon sits at the window of the Palace Hollows awaiting her husband's return. She had been up all day and night waiting and watching not just the window. Barran and Boron had been gifted with an egg previously and it is almost upon hatching. As Barran awaits her husband's return, she also awaits the hatching of their child. She sends one of her attendants to supervise the return and to tell her if the guardians return. After falling asleep, her attendant comes back and wakes her as the Guardians have returned. As Barran wakes up, Boron enters the room and she gives him a "welcome back" hug._

(Barran POV, same lines from Owls of Moon Master Class)

"I was worried. I know you won't talk about it, since I know what happened already, but it is so good to have you home." I happily announce

"Did I miss it?" he asks

"No. Not much has happened actually." I reply

"You look bored and about to drop. Don't tell me that you have stayed up all day." He remarks

"Maybe... Ok, so I did. I was preoccupied with work anyway. Besides, I didn't go." I gloat

"Ok, I get it. You were stuck here all night and day and you had nothing else to do besides being a to-be-mother and royal duties. I'll make it up to you soon. What do you say about a dinner date?" he promises

"Maybe later… Oh look, its hatching!" I excitably giggle

_(Owls of Moon Master Class, chapter 2)_

_The little egg is moving around and it hatches to reveal a beautiful snowy owlet. It shakes off all the shell off its downy coat. Barran and Boron stare happily at their child. Barran walks up to it and gives a big hug. She is admiring the baby and she notices what gender it is._

(Barran POV)

Oh my Glaux… it has happened and guess what gender it is. I am so happy.

"It's a boy. I'm letting you pick the name." I declare

"What?" He asks

"Our gracious king should be brave enough to name his own son. After all, you fought Pure Ones and that is good enough for me. If not... I guess Elysa is a good name for a boy..." I taunt

"Ok, ok. I'll name him... Wait a minute... We aren't calling our son 'Elysa', you half-baked, beautified, hardly..." He starts

Oh no, he didn't try to start it. I quickly reply "Fine then. I don't want to hear it, please. What are you going to call him then...? Look at him; he is just trying to josh around. Look at him, he is trying to talk and he is just so cute and I would play with you all day, my little baby boy."

Our son is trying to talk to me already. Aww! So cute! I had said the old term for playing around using words (and this kid wants to speak to me) and then Boron replies "Josh". The celebrations start and everyone is as happy as we are. Boron comes over and meets our son. Aww! So cute! They are bonding! The people all want a glimpse of him and the guards are trying not to have the Palace Hollows bombarded.

We show him off at the parliament and I name my dearest friend, Strix Struma, as his godmother. She just squeals and we have a sisterly hug. The people are overjoyed to see the baby Prince of Ga'Hoole. Boron and I are so happy to have our little boy. He has made our lives happier the few days he has been alive. We love you, Josh. Your playful attitude and happiness has made people in the tree happier.


	11. Chapter 11: Dropping the North

Chapter 11: Dropping the North

(Barran POV)

I am playing with Josh when I hear some commotion coming from the Parliament. Since I am mothering my child, i am usually unable to attend meetings or some of my classes. I walk to the balcony above the Parliament floor and they are disagreeing on… Going to War or not? Lyze and Allomere are having a petty argument while Strix and Autumn are squabbling about something that means nothing really. In the midst of this, my poor husband it trying to call order. Then Autumn calls order when she pulls out of her squabble with Strix, by calling loudly.

"Thank you, Princess Autumn of Ambala. Now then, how many times do I have to tell you all that your petty squabbles cannot be brought to Parliament and cause a ruckus like that. It is Guardian Parliament and I suggest that we leave all the commotion and get back to what we are doing." Boron says unimpressed

"We are not about to go to war again, your majesty. We cannot fight the Pure Ones this time. The North has been devastated ever since the Battle of the Ice Claws and it might become more devastated if we call arms." Autumn says

"I hate to say this, but, I disagree, Autumn. The Schana were killed and vengeance needs to be served. If there was a surviving member of the Schana House, than by Glaux as my witness, I would rather fight for that member, even if it were the owlet that had only been born on that fateful night." Lyze says

"Coming from a coward like you that is racdrops." Allomere chuckles

"Shut up, Allomere." Lyze replies

"I agree with him. Shut up, Allomere." Autumn says

"Keep your Glaux-damn yap hole shut, Autumn." He replies

"Order in the court!" Boron demands

"We have fought for the North on more than a few occasions and the Schana Royals have been murdered. The Pure Ones need to be eradicated at all costs." Strix says

"Stop right there!" I yell

They look up and I fly down to the parliament floor and stand before my allies. Boron looks confused and I just give him a look back.

"Whatever we do, whatever we try, it will always go on. The wars, the battles. I have had enough of all the things wrong in this world that have something to do with Guardian V Pure One. I have stood by while innocent lives have been lost in these battles and wars." I start

"Where is this going exactly?" Boron asks

"I am getting there, your majesty." I reply

"Continue." He says

"I have hopes and dreams and a hope is for peace. I have grown up in the midst of wars. My parents died protecting me from the Pure Ones. I want a world where it is peaceful and allows for all to be happy. My husband, his majesty, Boron can agree with me when I say this following sentence. It is: I want a world where our children and our children's children can be safe. I want a world where our children can grow up in peace and not to endure the things we had grown up with. I have one thing to say and it is for you all to hand over the Northern Kingdom to the Pure Ones. It is the only way for peace and it will keep their beaks shut." I announce

Everyone is shocked to hear what I had said, but are taking it in and some are starting to cry. I do have that effect in my speeches.

"I want for everything to be ok. My son cannot grow up like I did. Our children and children's children owe it to us that we create a peaceful world for them. I want this world for my son especially. He would be happy this way if the young'un grows up happy. I say this to say that as a mother and the Queen of Ga'Hoole, I want what is best for my family and the Great Tree and all of our inhabitants. No matter what the price is." I finish

Autumn is wiping her eyes when she says "I agree with her majesty". Strix and Lyze agree also. The rest of the guardians agree also. I sit next to Boron and he is trying to not cry from the words I have said. They all agree with me what I said.

"That was a beautiful speech and I think she is right. The children shouldn't grow up in midst of wars." Strix says

"Someday, if there is a likely chance, we will get the North back." Lyze says

"It is agreed then. We will… Drop the Northern Kingdom. For the greater cause: the children of the Great Tree and of all the Kingdoms and for peace." Boron says

He bangs the gavel and outside the citizens are crying over what I said. Wow… I really _do_ have that effect when a lot of passion goes into my thought and speech. I return to my baby and I say to him while lulling him to sleep "I have made the world better for you by making sure we have some peace". Boron comes in and I put Josh to sleep. He gives me a hug and we both look at our baby boy as he is in a peaceful land of dreams.

"He is just so precious." I say to Boron

"Of course, my love. He will someday be more than just an owlet. Maybe he will be king, but for now, he can stay his age." He replies

I walk over to Josh and give him a soft kiss on the head. Then I say one thing to him before I go to bed.

"I love you more than the sun, the moon, the stars… and probably sometimes your father." I say with a giggle (**The quote from my Baby Josh and Barran pic on DeviantART**)

Boron gives me an unimpressed look and says "Come on" as he wraps me under his wing. Time to go to bed. Finally! I need some sleep. Seeing as being a mum is rough on me.

Later, I wake up from hearing a noise and I see a scroll at the window. I go over and read it. It says

"_Barran,_

_Meet us at Alina Toscarne's house. 7am tomorrow morning._

_From Lyze and Strix."_

I think there is something going on that I don't know about and I will attend that meeting. I wonder what it is about?


	12. Chapter 12: The Pact

Chapter 12: The Pact

(Barran POV)

Since receiving the scroll, I hid it so Boron doesn't know what is going on. It might have something to do with… I don't know, but he can never be involved in most of my life. I don't want my beloved getting hurt from my status as Goddess of the Moon. I love Boron too much to let him know. It is best to keep him and the other people I know (Besides Lyze, Strix and Autumn) from finding my secret out.

It hurts me, but it is the only way to keep the secret.

I sneak out and go to where the hollow is located. When I enter, it is silent and I eye some wine. Hope I don't get blind. Then I see that Lyze has a helmet and I admire it when he places it down.

"Barran, I ask you something to do with this crown. Nynia Schana's crown is what is left and Strix and I did one thing. We saved only one Schana. Alina, bring in Lydea." Lyze says

Alina brings in the owlet and I know who she is… She is a Schana and she was born on the coup. I can tell as it has been only a few days after and she is just too little. Later on, we are getting down to business. They explain how they saved her and what has been going on as Alina is her surrogate mother and they will entrust me with a secret as I will hide the Northern Queen's helmet that rightfully belongs to Lydea now. I have helped myself to the wine and I do think I am drunk.

(_Excerpt from Legend of the Guardians 2, but in Barran POV_)

"Will she ever know? When will we tell her? I don't know the child, but I feel like I am betraying her trust." I ask

"That depends. The child is only a few days old." Strix says

"I agree. She will not be able to understand when she is the right age." Ezylrib says

"That means she will have to be 18." Lydea's adoptive mother, Alina says

"Exactly, Barran will hide the crown and keep your beaks shut, everyone. Lydea will never know she is a Schana until she is 18." Ezylrib announces

"I hate to break topic. How is Josh? How are you handling being a first time mum?" Strix asks me

"His eyes are full of life, Strix. I am handling it all fine. He just makes my smile when he gives me those little golden eyes and… Aww!" Mum swoons

"Ladies, we are in the middle of something. Barran, are you ever going to grow up?" Ezylrib asks

"Maybe. I am a newcomer to being a mum. See you on the other side of seriousness, Lyze." I say before breaking into laughter (I am truly drunk…)

"Leave her be. She has had five glasses of wine you realise. In this case, she is blind stinking drunk!" Strix says

"Be that as it may, we end with the pledge." Ezylrib says

We then say in Naya'va the pledge to protect Lydea, to keep her secret and will always stand by her as we will be like her surrogate family. I never knew that all of use present can speak Naya'va? I thought it was only Lyze and me.

(meanwhile, at Palace Hollows, Boron POV)

I am wondering where Barran is, since she has been gone for about an hour. I am about to send the guard to look for her when Strix comes in carrying Barran. I notice she is totally drunk and I just sigh and shake my head.

"Oh, Barran. Why do you have such issues with this?" I say while Barran is placed on the floor

"It was my fault, Boron._ I_ let her get into the wine. I wasn't thinking and I didn't notice that her depressive alcoholism was active and…" Strix says, fast talking

"Wait, what? Depressive Alcoholism? So that is what is going on?" I ask

"Oh shit… I wasn't supposed to tell you that. She is totally going to kill me for this. Well… Bye!" Strix says, fast talking

She leaves in a hurry and I wake Barran up by nudging her with my claw. She groans then wakes up and is totally drunk when she thinks the world is spinning and she is dizzy as hell. Then I decide to talk to her about this, and not to mention Strix as the one who told me or she will add Strix Struma to her "hate" list.

"Barran, why did you drink several glasses of wine?" I ask

"No way, I don't do that." She says (Oh boy, when she is drunk she is a nuisance and a lair)

"Bullsh… Never mind that. Why don't you go to bed? Come on." I say to her while shooing her towards our room

"I don't want to go to bed!" She whines (just like on her 16th) and stops in her tracks

"You will be absolutely hung… over if you don't go to bed… now." I say while forcing her into our room

"I love you, but I don't want to go to bed. I am only… something old…" She says

"What the fuck does that mean, you idiot!" I yell, finally getting fed up of her childish ways

"Shut up!" She yells

"Why is it that you always are like this?! I am getting fed up with the constant issues that you have with things! I mean depressive alcoholism?! What the fuck, Barran! You can't do this, as being the Queen of Ga'Hoole, a mother and a wife means you have to get this stupid thing into order!" I yell (Shit… That was supposed to be a thought)

"How dare you say that about me!" I think she is somewhat sober now as she yells this

"Barran, honey, I didn't mean it. I know I did but… What are you doing with your dagger...? Oh crap!" I try to explain before she lunges at me with her silver handed dagger

"Why are you so mean to me?! Why did you have to find out?! I never wanted you to know my terrible secret!" She yells

"I didn't… I just… I don't know what to say to you." I reply

"Get out of my house!" She yells

"Barran, I am sorry for yelling at you. I am very sorry, my dearest." I say to her

"GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK!" She yells

"I am only doing this as I want you to calm down, not because I am mad at you." I say

"Huh?" She says

I then take the dagger from her claw and place it in the wall as she scratches at me. I am trying to hold her back as she is attacking me. I don't want to fight her as she is furious with me. I then make a break for her closet and she barricades me in. I have never got her that mad before, never ever.

Later, after spending the whole day in there, I unblock the entrance and Barran is in the corner crying, while holding Josh close to her. I slowly come over and she is hesitant of me. She then kisses Josh and tells him to go and play with his toys. He then leaves and she turns to face me. Her eyes are red and swollen from crying and her gold eyes are just in the middle of this mess.

"Are you ok?" She asks

"Are you? You were crying all day after you locked me in the closet." I ask

"You just… How could you find out. I didn't want you to find out my dark secret. It is my terrible dark side that has been there since my grieving began after I was 16. That is when I found out about my parents death and started to drink to get over it. I took my place as a Lynai aristocrat on the night I met you, deb ball." She explains

"That is why? Oh, Barran, I never knew why that was and now I do." I say to her

She starts to cry again and I hold her close. She says softly "I bet you don't love me anymore because of this". I then whisper back to her as she starts to cry louder "I'd love you whatever you have wrong. I love you for who you are, Barran."

"Really?" She asks

"Yes. You were the reason I wanted to leave the North. I wanted to be with you, not Shia'ja Schana. I wouldn't care if you had obsessions of any sort or even a personality disorder. I don't care if you have a problem with drinking, I love you for who you are." I tell her

"I'll try and get over my grief." She says with an innocent tone

"I would want you to move on, especially for our son." I say to her as I lift her face

"I am sorry for barricading you in my closet." She says

"It's ok, my precious." I reply

(Barran POV)

Our beaks meet and I know he cares. He may have found out my terrible secret, but not all of my secrets. Josh then comes in and our little owlet wants to have a hug also. Family hug time! I will someday move on from that past of mine. I could faintly remember that night from so long ago. I just want it to lie dormant in my mind forever. Boron and Josh as my family are the reason I will change. I want to be a good wife and queen, but also a good mother for my son.

I love you, Boron and I love you too Josh. I know my parents are watching over me and they will guide me to do what is right.


	13. Chapter 13: Business and Baby

Chapter 13: Business and Baby

(Barran POV)

It has been three months since Josh was born and the secret of Lydea's identity hidden by a pact and since we dropped the North. Things have happened since then, but nothing really big. Lyze changed his name of Ezylryb, since he said that he just wanted to (I think). We have just been training and Boron and I have been raising Josh. However, this takes toll on us as he has been crying early in the evening and during the day. It is lucky that everyone within a 100 metre radius can put up with it.

Boron and I are asleep. His wing is around me as I snuggle up against him. Then when we are asleep, after a long day of work with the students, also at parliament and dealing with royal duties, we have some rest. It is peaceful at four in the afternoon until we hear a loud crying noise coming from down the hall. The rude awakening makes us merely groan in discontent as we have to deal with our son's crying again.

"It's your turn…" I tiredly exclaim

"No…" he says before he yawns "I dealt with him last night. Your turn."

"Fine…" I groan

I get up and slowly walk down the hall to the nursery. My eyes hardly open as I am more likely drifting off to sleep. See… That is how… tired I am. Josh is in his nest and he is wrapped in a blanket as he cries. I go over and lull him and I look into his eyes. He looks like he had a daymare or just wants a hug. It defiantly isn't an "I'm hungry" cry. Besides, he isn't happy, seeing as he makes cooing noises when he is happy. I hold him close and he stops crying.

_I think it is time to feed him._

Later on, after giving the boy breakfast, I am playing with the baby. He laughs and smiles as I tickle and baby-talk to him.

"Who is adorable? You are. Yes, you are…" I coo

"Barran, he is a boy. You are making him prissy and girly by just saying that. I _don't_ want our son to be a girl." Boron says

"Whatever. He likes when people play with him. He needs a lot of love and lots attention you realise." I reply

"Your majesties, your majesties!" A messenger says

We turn around to see a shocked messenger bowing before us. By the voice, it sounds like something has happened.

"What is it?" Boron asks

"Princess Autumn of Ambala and her guards have been attacked by a Pure One battalion in Tyto. There have been casualties." The messenger says

"Where is Autumn?" I ask

"Lady Autumn and some of her guard that survived have arrived. I am afraid that Princess Autumn has been…" The messenger replies

Boron and I look at each other and we know what happened. The messenger looks down as we know what this means, A breach in the agreement. If we breach the agreement when it comes to her safety, as her brother doesn't want his daughter to ever be in danger since her parents died from a possible Pure One attack or something, I don't want to see what will happen if that happens.

We then fly down to the city centre and Autumn and her guards arrive. I see if she is alright and she looks like she has been hurt. Ezylryb is helping Autumn, seeing as he cares about her, unlike a certain _someone_ that married her. I walk up to Autumn and Ezylryb and she looks like she is in pain.

"Autumn, what happened?" I ask

"Barran, it was Nyra. The girl that you said you is enemies of because of the Amulet search and the fights and stuff. She attacked us. I tried to fend her off, but she overpowered me with her brethren." She replies

"Take her to be treated." I order

Ezylryb and another owl help Autumn as she is taken to the hospital. Boron and I give each other looks. The Pure Ones are still causing trouble and we gave them the North. Will we have to go and make sure they don't cause trouble in Ambala?

Allomere wasn't impressed when he heard that Pure Ones attacked Autumn. He sometimes cares about Autumn when he isn't fighting Ezylryb over pompous crap (that she has to break up most of the time). The parliament holds an inquiry and Autumn is going to report what she witnessed, seeing as some serious issues will happen when the Ambalan King finds out that his little sister was attacked by Pure Ones.

"Boron, Barran, guardians, I may be the youngest guardian when it comes to how long I have been one for, but I have one thing to say. Pure One Scouts attacked me and my guards as I was visiting family in Ambala. I knew I was going through the torn Tyto Kingdom, since I was going to see Senator Sienne Daube." She explains

"You know better not to go to Tyto, Autumn. Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Allomere says, unimpressed of Autumn's actions as of late

"Oh Shut up! I have had it up to here with you!" Autumn screeches

"Lay off, Allomere. Can't you see that she is allowed to do what she wants to?" Ezylryb says, backing up Autumn

"Order in the parliament!" Boron says

"Please stop before this turns into a fight." I add

"I am so sick of being the Guardian who is the one that has to be fussed over! I am able to fend for myself, damn it! I want my marriage annulled and I don't care if it hurts relations with Ambala! I am their princess and I do not deserve to have been forced into marriage." Autumn yells in anger

"I second that." Ezylryb announces

"Thank you." Autumn says with a smile

"Order, I said!" Boron yells, frustrated

"Please, may you all please calm down. Princess Autumn, we all know you have serious marriage issues when it comes to the arranged marriage, but…" I start

A messenger comes in and approaches Boron and I and bows. He whispers to us that Josh is crying and there is no way that they can stop him. He then leaves and then they are all wondering what the messenger said.

"If you all excuse me, I have to deal with my child." I say before getting down off the perch. Then I exit the Parliament and go home. I see Josh in his nest and he is crying still. They explain that he won't have a nap and they don't know what to do. I think he misses me and I come and I give him a hug and he stops crying and he smiles at me. I was right. They stare gobsmacked as he has finally stopped crying.

"You missed me, didn't you." I say to my son

He replies with baby noises as he defiantly missed me. It is nap time and I think he wants me to sing my lullaby to him. It is the same one that my aunt sung to me when I was a little girl. She said that her mother sung it to her and my mother and her brother when she was an owlet. I sing him the lullaby and he falls asleep as he is under my wing. I get up and kiss his head.

"Good day, Josh. Sweet dreams." I softly say before going back to the Parliament that has now reached a decision on what to do.

I take my usual place and Boron notices the smile upon my face. He knows that I have been dealing with Josh, but he doesn't know why I am smiling when usually he causes us grief.

"What happened to make you happy?" He asks

"I saw the cutest sight. He was smiling when I came home and then he was so cute when he fell asleep." I reply

"Ahem, we were discussing the matter at hand, Boron." Autumn reminds him

"Thank you for reminding me, Autumn." He replies then he clears his throat "We will send a group to Tyto to see to it that thing are made a bit less dangerous. We don't want a repeat on what happened. Dismissed." He announces before banging the gavel

(Boron POV)

Now, Over the next six months… Things get a little harsh. Our son is making us more… tired and… we seem to fall asleep all of the time… He wakes up at ridiculous hours and it is really making us stressed and cranky as hell. Barran is the one worse off than I as she seems to fall asleep all the time. There has been a lot of tension between the both of us when it comes to "who is doing more of what" and "who's turn is it to deal with it". I mean, the kid is making life as we know it hell.

I am looking into the enrolment age for an owlet to attend the Ga'Hoole Owlet School (**in other words: day care/pre-school**) and it says that he can be from a year old to attend until he is school aged. Barran isn't really for the idea and he have several agreements about it. Then I finally get through to her by saying "that if he is interacting with other owlets, he will make friends and will fit in" and also "if he is more active and playing around with other kids, he will stop crying at the daytime and learn things.". She then agrees with me and we decide to send Josh when we decide to. We are not putting him in nightcare at age one. We decide to send him when he is around three years old.

But for now, we have to deal with Pure One related emergencies in Tyto, relations with Ambala when it comes to Autumn and some petty bastards. Then there is just the one thing that Barran and I have to deal with all the time, our son.

When he is a year and a half, he starts to speak and his first words come together. He says "mum", "dad", "tree", what seems to be "sky" and "owl" and "fly". This gets annoying as he is learning new words all the time and by the time he is two and a half, a year on, he is quite talkative and he makes us laugh. Explaining why I named him his name. He is quite funny for an owlet.

Then his third birthday comes and we know that we have to send him to owlet school. He needs others to talk to and he would need to make some friends. We leave it until the next moon. I can tell letting him go to owlet school will be hard on Barran, seeing as she spends the most time with him.


	14. Chapter 14: Owlet School

Chapter 14: Owlet School

(Boron POV)

The night comes. Barran is cleaning Josh and he is trying to get away. He is whining "mum" and squirming. Barran keeps telling him to hold still and he won't stop whining. He was playing outside under supervision and he is covered in dirt, since he was near the base of the tree. The ocean was calm anyway and it is ok, if someone makes sure he is safe. He then gets free and starts teasing her as he runs rampant around the Palace Hollows. I roll my eyes and block him at the door to his room as he was in the main room before.

"No fair. I don't want to be clean." Josh whines

"Son, you're a prince and also you have to go to owlet school. Now, do you want to look like you are a mud monster or an owlet?" I ask

"I am an owlet!" he whines

Barran catches up with him and he finally gets clean. Now he looks like an owlet, not a muddy feathery thing. She then puts on scarf and we have to get going sooner or later. She then picks up Josh and we fly to the Ga'Hoole Owlet School. The school is for owlets from one to five and it is an early learning centre that teaches the little ones junk before they have to go to school. That is the basic way to explain it.

We then arrive and Barran places him down. There are other parents with their owlets and they are sending their owlets to school and going. Some little ones are refusing to let their parents go. I hope Josh isn't like those owlets. Barran and I have been asked on an orientation tour of the school, seeing as we were meaning to before we did the paperwork to enrol him.

The teacher, a great horned owl, tells the kids to go inside and the parents then leave. She is dealing with the kids the refuse to have their parents leave and she ends up ushering them inside with one of the other teachers. Then she comes up to us.

"Your majesties, it is good to meet you. I am Tara Mile and welcome to the Ga'Hoole Owlet School." She introduces herself

"Well, Tara, this is our son, Josh." Barran says

She places her head down to his level and asks "Hi Josh. Are you excited about going to owlet school?"

"What do we do?" Josh asks

"Well, we are having play time right now, so why don't you join the others inside." Tara replies

(Barran POV)

Then he ends up going inside and I am watching him go in. I am one of those mums that would hope that he has fun and would miss him when he is at school. Sure, he has been a bit of a pain with the early morning stuff, but i would miss the bond we have. We then begin the tour. He is with owlets his age when we are going through the rooms. They have one for infants from one to two and another for owlets' three to five. I see them having a good time and they are playing games and making art. Looks like Josh will make some friends. The curriculum is sound as they encourage learning and playing to help develop social skills and to make sure they learn stuff like reading and writing.

I see that Josh is already making friends with a boy his age. That is cute, he is making friends. Aww! Then we have to go to work. I am assured that my baby boy is having fun and I am trying to let it go that he has to attend school. I tell Strix and Autumn that Josh made a friend and they are like "Aww!" also.

It comes time to pick him up and I go, since Boron is in a meeting. I fly down to the school and Josh is playing with two boys his age. That is so cute. People are also interested in seeing the young Prince of Ga'Hoole at owlet school. Oh bother… we are in the eye of the general public again. Then josh comes up and his friends follow.

"Mum! I have had fun at owlet school. Are we going home yet?" He asks

"Who are your friends, Josh?" I ask

"I am Shard, nice to be of your aqua-in-tin-se." The little Barn Owl says with a cute bow (I think he was supposed to say "acquaintance"

"I am Parzival, milady." The little spotted owl says following Shard's lead

"Can we play more, please mum." Josh says with his cute eyes

"Alright then. But, we have to get home soon." I reply

The three boys go off and play. While they play, I chat with Shard's carer, Kath Arin and Parzival's mother, Sierra Marx. We end up having a good convocation about fashion, recent events, books, our kids, our husbands, stuff like that. They are looking past that I am the Queen of Ga'Hoole and aren't saying "my lady" or "your majesty". Most of the time, they end up saying stuff like that. The people that don't say that are my friends Strix, Ezylryb and Autumn. The only time they are formal is when we are in parliament, but Autumn is allowed to call us by our names, since she is the same level as us when it comes to regal title.

Then I end up taking Josh home. He made a picture and I think it is lovely. Sure, it may be a bunch of squiggles of different colours, but it is pretty. Also, it builds self-esteem. My baby is really happy about attending the owlet school. I guess he might have fun and also, a few play dates and sleepovers may be organised. Just wait until he is in primary school though.

Boron ends up coming home and Josh shows him the picture when we have dinner. He says it is "exemplary". Josh ends up talking about what he did at owlet school and he had fun I guess. Also, AWW! My boys are bonding! That is so cute! Sure, they are supposed to as father and son, but Boron is just so busy.

I put him to bed and then just do some work before I go to bed.

In the evening, we are asleep and then Josh comes into our room early and he wakes us up. He is excited about going to owlet school I guess. This wakeup call is worse than when he crying when he was younger. The enthusiasm… Oh bother… What have we done?!


	15. Chapter 15: Gifted

Chapter 15: Gifted

(Boron POV)

Writing up a speech for the anniversary of the Northern Coup. Gosh, it has been five years since then. We have had peace in the world, but I don't think we will get the North back until there is some reason to why. We have a few spies there and they are saying that the Pure One Lady Tyto of the North, a she-owl by the name of Nyra Anisette, is using it as a second base. I would only wonder where the aristocrats, especially my parents went. Unless the Pure Ones have mercy, they would kill all members of the Northern Aristocracy if they had to. I merely sigh about that and get back to work.

Josh is five a day after the ceremony and will be going to the Ga'Hoole Primary School soon. He is born after the date where all owlets of the same age are sent into the schools, he has to wait until January. This system makes it easier for GTA. There is a lower half and a higher half in every class in all years except senior. That makes the Junior year 1 and Junior year 2 students in the same class.

Barran is on study hall this morning and I am too busy with work and things like that to go and collect Josh from owlet school. I get the guards to collect him from school and they are complying with that order.

Later, Josh comes into the Palace Hollows with a scroll and places it on my desk. He has a smile on his face and I don't know what this is about. I might have to wait until Barran gets home. I decide to take a break… I don't know what is another word for "pain in the tailfeathers" to describe the Pure Ones. Also, I do want to spend some time with my son.

"Dad, I made a tower out of blocks at school before Shard and I knocked it down." Josh smiles

"That is good. What else did you do?" I ask

"We played Guardians and Pure Ones (**cops and robbers**) and I caught lots of Pure Ones. And then I was a Pure One and I get caught." He replies

"That's how it is, Josh. Pure Ones will always get caught." I smile

There is a bit of a silence before Josh taps me with his wing and I know what game he is playing now…

"Tag! You're it!" He yells

I then chase the owlet around the Palace Hollows. He is pretty fast for an owlet. I am chasing him before I softly tackle him and start to tickle him. He is laughing as much as he mother when someone tells her one of our "aristocrat jokes". You have to be one to understand what we are talking about. She really hates rude jokes come to think about it. Whatever. Then Barran comes home and is towering above us as we are on the floor.

"Let me guess. Tag?" She says

"He was it, mum." Josh smiles

I then get off and he hugs Barran. She gives him a kiss on the head. She then tells him to run along in Naya'va. She is the one that is teaching him Naya'va as she is using it around the house. It ticks me off at times as I don't know how to speak it. I do hate language barriers. Barran seems to speak it a lot and I don't know what she is on about. She uses it a lot when she is around Strix, her godfather Ezylryb and Princess Autumn. I never even knew that the Ambalan princess speaks Naya'va. Funny.

"Anything happen?" She asks

"Like what?" I enquire

"I had heard from Ezylryb that you were stressed out earlier this morning." She replies

"It was the speech; I didn't know what to say." I explain

"Aww, my dearest husband is stuck on his speech." She coos

"Well, that isn't thing I am stuck on. I don't know what this scroll is about and I have been waiting until you get home. I think it is from the owlet school." I reply

She then picks it up and unravels it. It says:

"_To Boron and Barran,_

_I have asked of you to attend a parent-teacher interview. It is regarding your son, Josh. I will explain such things when you come in. I have asked of tomorrow evening at 10pm, but if there is a Guardian Meeting or teaching at the GTA or something like that, feel free to tell us to reschedule._

_Sincerely,_

_Tara Mile,_

_Headmistress of the Ga'Hoole Owlet School."_

Barran remains silent for a moment as she rolls it back up. I think she is getting worried about this. I hope he hasn't been misbehaving with his friends of his. I wouldn't want to have to listen to their teacher tell us that it is bad parenting. I could blame all of that if it was true on Barran. She doesn't discipline him at all and she smothers the boy.

"Could he… be capable of bad behaviour?" She quakes

"well… I don't know. He is a good owlet and he doesn't act up, now does he." I assure her

"I don't think so. I don't see him doing that when I am with him." She nonchalantly says

"Is that the truth or am I going to have to resort to desperate measures to get an answer?" I ask

"It is." She replies with an annoyed whinge

I swear she is lying to me about Josh. I just think that, seeing as she would never want to tell me anything bad about our son. I do think he is the prefect owlet, but he might have something that my sister had. She had attention deficit and I think that Josh might want some attention. He does get enough of it from his mother, I know that, but I think I have been neglecting him.

"Not from where I am standing." I then reply my wife, who clearly has an incoherent understanding of what I am trying to prove. She pauses in her place and turns her head.

"I am not lying to you." She replies in anger "If you are pointing the wing here… it is you who is the bad parent!"

I am shocked of what she had just said. I know I don't spend time with him, but she is the smothering mother. I then look her in the eyes and yell "You are the one who is the bad parent!"

"what do you mean by that 'mister wise guy'? How am I the bad parent and how are you not?!" She asks with fury in her voice

"You are smothering him!" I admit

"You're not paying attention to him!" She yells back before she storms to the door and looks back at me with flames in her eyes (metaphorically speaking). She is going to yell and I know that much about her when she is like this. She then takes a deep breath "You're the one who is always "too busy" to be around your own son. I have been giving you chances to spend time with him, but you keep passing them up."

"Because I have been busy for the past who-knows-how-long dealing with issues. There are other things the guardians have to deal with. We have been sending squads out to deal with some avian thieves and helping out in Northern Tyto when we have been trying to eradicate the Pure Ones that are vastly taking hold and…" I explain

"…Yet you can't take at least a few minutes or even an hour to spend time with your son." She scorns

"I am the one who is the bad guy?" I ask in rhetoric

"I give up." She exclaims before storming out of the room.

I don't bother, as I will be making things worse. When she is in the mood, it is best to leave her be. She always goes to read a book when she is agitated, seeing as she ends up mellowed out after a while.

The evening comes and Josh goes to play with his friends. I would want him to be normal and fit in, so people aren't a bit nervous around the Prince of Ga'Hoole. Most kids would find it intimidating and nerve racking that they are sharing a classroom with the prince, which would dob them into Barran or I if they are in the wrong. We are waiting outside the headmistress office. Barran is looking a bit apprehensive about what she will say about Josh. I am too, but she might flip out at any given moment. I take her wing and hold it. She gives me an uneasy smile. Poor darling…

(Barran POV)

We have been called into the meeting and I am so nerved. I don't know what Josh had done and I don't want to hear that he has been causing trouble. I mean, it would be like a personal hagsmire for me to hear that my boy is using his title as Prince of the Great Tree in vain. I also don't want to hear that something is wrong with him. I mean, he arrived on time and he turned out alright, but I don't want to hear that he has something wrong. I could live with it, but I am just worried.

Boron is anxious as I, but he is handling this better than I. Then, the headmistress, Tara, comes out of her office and is speaking to her secretary before turning to us and having a fake smile across her face. There is something wrong and I know it.

"It is good to see you, your majesties." She says with a bow, "Follow me into the office and I would like to say a few things."

We then go into her office. It has a desk and shelves of books lining the sides. There is paperwork everywhere on her desk and also drawings on the wall by children in the school. We then sit in front of her desk and she then sits in front of us.

"Well, your majesties, Josh is doing fine here in the Owlet School. He has made friends and is learning and participating in all the activities. He is quite the little jokester." She informs us

"Hence the name "Josh"." I quip with a mental sigh of relief

"I do have a few questions however." She then says

"What is it that you want to know?" Boron asks

"Well, here is the thing. I want to have your son tested." She replies

That shocks me. Does my son have a learning disability? I look at Boron with a worried face and he returns the same look. It is a bit troubling as we don't know what it could be as of yet.

"Well, I don't want to go to detail, but Josh is acting a bit abnormal when it comes to his mannerisms for his age." She explains

"I see…" Boron says before he has a discerning cough "Well… We best be going. We do have other things to do. We will look into that and get back to you soon."

Boron takes my wing and we leave the room in a hurry. We then exchange worried stares before we take off. I know that we have to discuss this, so we go back to the Palace Hollows. We are in our room and Boron closes the door.

"He could have attention deficit disorder or something worse, dyslexia. Dear Glaux…" He utters before placing his back to the door and sinking to the floor.

I merely join him as we don't know what is going on. I take a deep breath and reply "how do you know?" before I just bow my head.

"Barran, my sister had it before she died. She never paid attention in class and demanded attention a lot. Marisa never paid attention and she also showed signs of having dyslexia. She was hatched early. Her ADD was all because of our parents paying attention to me." He explains before he uses his wing to turn my face to his and he is really upset. He then looks down and says "Now Josh… it's all because of me…"

"Don't beat yourself up. Sure, you don't pay attention to him, but that is because you are always busy. I understand all of this. I am busy too." I say with a sympathetic smile

"You don't understand, my pet. You pay attention to him a whole lot and he always wants you. With me… I don't think he knows his own father." He replies, as saddened as hagsmire.

"He does. Why would you think that?" I ask

"When I was around him, he would never say as much as he does to you. He never says "I love you, dad" or anything like that. He hardly looks me in the eyes and he loves you more. He always asks about you when you are away for more than an hour." He sadly answers

"Don't say that. He loves you. No matter what you think, he is our son and he loves us equally. I know things might be a bit out of sorts, but no matter what, I know that Josh looks up to you." I smile

"I know that. It's just crazy seeing your own child, of your own flesh and blood, loving his mother better than his own father." He says looking at me once again

"I love you and so does Josh. We made a commitment to Ga'Hoole, to marriage and to raising our son. Don't think the worst. That is my job." I smile with a playful jab with my wing

"I know. You're usually the one that freaks out about these things." He quips

"You SOB!" I exclaim

"Sorry, dear…" He replies

"I am only kidding." I smile

"How about a dinner date?" He asks

"Who will watch Josh?" I ask back "I want to come, of course, but we are not leaving the Palace Guard in charge of our four year old son."

"Why don't you get your godfather and/or Autumn to watch him?" He replies

"I guess so." I smile

Boron and I go out. Ezylryb, my godfather, is willing to watch Josh for us. Thank heavens that my godfather is always willing to help out. I don't want the palace guard watching him. They are only to protect the palace and us, not babysitting a four year old. We feed Josh and send him to bed early. I tell my godfather that he does wake up sometimes and that all he needs is a story to put him back to sleep. I specifically tell him not to tell him the abridged story of The Battle of the Ice Claws. That might give him daymares.

Then, we go out on a day on the town. Sure, we have the palace guard following, but it is just Boron and I. I do admit, it has been a while since we had some time away from Josh. Sure, it isn't a holiday or nothing like that, but it is good to be away from the palace.

We get in after midday and Josh is still fast asleep. I ask Ezylryb if Josh caused some trouble and he says what he would say to my aunt and uncle when he watched me "He was fast asleep the whole time and I swear that he is in a coma as he isn't waking up yet.". I just have a laugh. I could remember when I was little and he would say that and I would be blowing my cover by being awake.

Then, we just pass out. Sure, we could be awake longer, but Boron and I have had a rough night. I just cuddle up to my dearest husband and fall sleep.

The night comes and Josh is taking some tests. Boron and I are waiting outside. The nerves from that meeting with the headmistress are back. What if there is something wrong with Josh. A few hours later, we are called in for a meeting. The doctor-y person or whatever bows to us. This gets annoying after a while. Josh had an IQ test and a psychic analysis.

"Well, your majesties, there is nothing wrong with Josh. He is perfectly normal for his age." The doctor person says

"Oh thank Glaux…" I utter

"…But, there had been a result on the IQ test that shocked us. It turns out that your son, Prince Josh, is gifted with intelligence. His IQ is four times higher for his age. His IQ is at least 152." The doctor continues

We both look at each other and we are blown away. Our son has the gift of intellect. We might have to see four ourselves.

"How can you be sure?" Boron asks

They bring him in and he stands there with a cute smile on his face. They hand us the results and we are just blown away. He did some hard math and English questions that he wouldn't even know about. I think he had been reading some of my books. I just don't know what to say really.

"Josh, what is 14 x 23?" Boron asks

"322." Josh replies

"Remarkable… What are the names of the four children of Mordecai?" I ask

"Tyrone, Kahlo, Zyke and Shara. They were all raised by Queen Aura of the Pure Ones, Mordecai's wife and queen. Mordecai was killed by the goddess Cheyenne in The Battle of Twilight Dawn. They were all also raised by General Jacobi Black as he had been named their godfather by Mordecai for being his best friend." He replies

"Incredible! He knows the legends like I!" I exclaim

"Isn't it said that the Owl God Winston, God of Knowledge, smiles upon a chosen owlet to have the gift be passed on. Like how the all the sights are given?" Boron asks me

"My godfather knows better than I about the sights, but I do know that the gifts do happen." I reply. I did want to say that I have been gifted with the power to control the moon, but I don't want to worry him. I mean, I worried the great Lyze of Keil when I accidently had a power surge and moonblinked myself. He isn't afraid of anything, except if I am in danger. Ezylryb may be pacifist since what happened to Lil, but I know that he fights for honour still. He does regret when we have to fight Pure Ones, but he gets over it.

We take Josh home and I get the guard to get Ezylryb. Since we found the amulet together, we know the knowledge that other owls shall never see. The books that the owl gods themselves wrote. It was lucky we could read Naya'va, Tura and Ke'va. I had read that I had to keep my powers under control. As a snowy that has been raised in aristocracy, you rather have to memorise different languages. It is like a requirement I guess.

Then he comes in and he is holding a book. I guess the books come in handy when it comes to bizarre gifts of power or something.

"I guess you already have the assumption?" I ask

"Simple answer. As a fellow understander of the power of the owl gods, I guess that he had been given the power." He replies

"I am not following this." Boron says

We both facewing. It is so obvious and yet he doesn't see it. Ezylryb opens the book to the chapter on owl gifts. It has a picture of Goddess Amara. She had been gifted with starsight, besides her goddess-ly looks. She was the first case that had been proven some sort of myth. Knowing that the owl gods existed centuries ago, we don't know if such legends were true or not. We believe in the _Legend of Mordecai and Cheyenne _as it was proven. There are relics and portraits from that long ago. Also, history dictates the start of the Pure Ones and Guardians then; also we have the Shrine of Cheyenne under the tree.

"Amara Delyn or Amara Purudyn was the first to be gifted with a power." I state

"So… If an owl god smiles upon an owlet, they could have a gift?" Boron asks

"Correct." Ezylryb and I reply

"Josh has the gift on intellect…" I say before I trail off into Naya'va to say "…and yet I am the goddess of the moon."

Ezylryb says to me in Naya'va that some things come from a goddess heritor in some cases and that Lydea Schana (or Lydea Toscarne) could have snowsight or the power over snow because of Nya. I am intrigued really. Boron cannot understand us and I think he is feeling left out of the conversation. Sorry, dear…

Ezylryb then takes the book back and I wish my godfather good morning. Josh is asleep now, as we put him to bed early, to avoid him hearing us. He had a big day and he has the whole weekend now. I'm going to make sure the little one uses his gift. I'll get him some books for him to read and stuff like that. I go and tuck him in. He looks so peaceful... …and so much like his dad


	16. Chapter 16: Tensions Over Time

Chapter 16: Tensions Over Time

(Barran POV)

After the celebration of Josh's 5th birthday, there have been some things going on. Josh is fine and everything, but what I am talking about is what is going on in Guardian Parliament. I mean, there have been arguments and whatnot going on all around. I wonder what is going on really. Strix and Autumn are not agreeing, and they are my best friends. Allomere and Ezylryb, my godfather, are fighting all the time and never seem to agree with anything said. No one is getting along with anyone really.

When I am with my two friends, one I had known from when I was an owlet and the other whom I met quite a few years ago, they will only speak to me and not to the other. Ezylryb and Autumn are talking as always, since they are friends and what not. Allomere and Boron are still talking, as they have too much diplomatic work to do with Ambala to deal with. They have select people that they won't speak to or agree with in parliament and even out of parliament. The GTA rybs like Ezylryb, Strix, Autumn, Boron and me, it is difficult to even get a word in when they are ignoring them.

No one is ignoring me and I think it is a blessing that is undeserved. My friends would talk to me no matter what. Also, my godfather, since he had promised my mother that he would take care of me and he is the only family I have in the tree (besides my husband and son). Besides that, I wouldn't care if they ignored me. There are those who are ignoring Boron for some reason.

By November, five months after all of this started, things are just getting worse, but it had only been Ezylryb and Allomere. Autumn has been yelling even more, which is peculiar, since she never raises her voice like that. Then things are getting stupid. There have been insults flying back and forth, Autumn's shrieks of anger toward Allomere and rarely Ezylryb. Boron and I can't keep the peace, and neither can Autumn. I really do wonder what is going on, but none of them will tell us.

Another thing, Autumn and Strix have started not hanging out with me at the same time. I am truly worried for my friends and cohorts.

(Boron POV)

Ever since this started, things have been stressed in June. Ambala has been getting letters from Autumn to the Queen stating that she is unhappy. I am just so frinked off when it comes to dealing with the crazy bastards. Allomere and I have been trying to assure the Ambalan Government that the Princess Autumn is indeed happy. I don't want to deal with some sort of war, not now.

In parliament, people aren't talking and always disagreeing and arguing. I have been banging the gavel to stop it, but I think the thing under it will end up broken at some point soon because of all the times I have to use the gavel. Just if the Guardian guard haven't been called in several times to break up fighting and other such events of profanity and rudeness.

Barran has been telling me that her friends, Autumn and Strix Struma, aren't talking to each other when they are hanging out. She is worried, since there have been occasions in parliament when Autumn and Strix have been arguing. I really wonder what has been ticking all of the Guardians off.

(Barran POV)

Then, hoping to catch a break, the Guardians come together and some bad looks are going around. Please hope that no one will be yelling profanities again.

"I call to order the Guardian Parliament. First on the agenda is what to do about the current state of Tyto. We have been getting scrolls from their leader, Sienne Daube, Senator of Tyto in the UKO, stating that since their royal family had gone missing, and such problems have been coming up. I open to the floor for any comments." Boron announces

"Pure Ones, again? They can't just give up can't they?" Strix exclaims

"Since when do you know about giving up when you can't even give up your…" Autumn scoffs

"Shut up!" Strix yells

"No one speaks to the Princess of Ambala like that!" Ezylryb shouts

"Order!" Boron yells as he bangs the gavel, once again making them stop

"I suggest that we try and send a crew to sort things out." Autumn suggests

"Yet you can't even sort out your emotions and you are trying to help?" Allomere scoffs while rolling his eyes

"She is right on this one, you peon!" Ezylryb sneers

"I am right on my statement and Ezylryb agrees with me, marking that your knowledge of this is the equivalent of such things spronk. I wonder how you are abled when it comes to law and Pure One dealings when you obviously can't forward a proper way to help out. How dare you judge me with what is merely insults against I, the Princess of Ambala." Autumn replies

"Oh shut up, does anyone care what you think?" Allomere mocks

"Why would you say such a thing to her? She is being more helpful and we actually care about what she says, unlike you." Ezylryb spats

"Shut up with the stupid fighting!" I yell

"Fighting? That is a mere quarrel, Barran. However, this is fighting." Allomere replies

Allomere tackles Ezylryb and the pair are rumbling before Ezylryb throws the bigger owl off. They take battle stance and it shocks all of us. They are circling each other and Autumn is staring on with a peeved and uneasy glance. I myself am worried for this outcome and what is going on. Boron calls the guard to be ready for whatever happens next.

"This is all because I have been hanging with Autumn, is that it?" Allomere spats

"What are you talking about?" Ezylryb asks

"Stop it! Fighting isn't the answer!" Autumn flares up

"Don't get into this, you whore!" Allomere yells

"It is best that you don't get involved, Autumn." Ezylryb suggests

"Why are you defending her? You must be screwing her… You sprinking bastard!" Allomere exclaims

"…What?" Autumn and Ezylryb exclaim

"You little slut!" Allomere sneers towards Autumn who is shocked of such allegations

"You bastard! How dare you call her that?! She is the more morally sound here." Ezylryb yells

A sudden wing slap is laid on my godfather as Allomere charges. The two keep hitting and clawing and Autumn and I cannot bear watching this. Boron then gets the guard onto them and they are pried apart. Autumn herself gets up from her perch and slaps Allomere. We all stand shocked as she is seething with anger and she is totally going to rip him into little pieces by the looks of it.

"Call me whatever you want, but I would never do such things. I am good friends with the war hero, but I would never do such a thing!" Autumn yells in fury

"You and what army?" Allomere asks

"The AMBALAN ARMY, YOU BASTARD!" Autumn seethes

Autumn then runs off and I give the nod to let my godfather go to chase her up. The guards release his wings and he chases Autumn. Oh bother… I am just going to give up now. Things are weird and tense. I think I'll just go see what Josh is doing…


	17. Chapter 17: Starts and Tested Hearts P1

Chapter 17: Starts and Tested Hearts (Part 1)

(Boron POV)

Ever since that fight in parliament, things have been becoming more bizarre. The Guardians are talking again, but there is a massive rift for some reason. Most have a hate on Allomere as he had said some pretty mean things about Autumn. I hope such things can be apologised for, so we don't have to deal with Ambala.

One thing that has been bizarre is Josh. A few months back, we had learned he had gotten the gift of intellect. He was a rambunctious owlet, but now, I think he has toned down a bit. Barran had gotten him a whole bunch of books to read and some other things to do. I gave him a slingshot, but that was short-lived, since he broke something and it was taken off him.

He is growing up and becoming a fledgling. I can see a likeness to me as he is growing, but he definitely has the personality of his mother, by far. I find that he is a cute owlet, with a mind that advanced schools all across the six kingdoms would want him to attend. He is proving a smart little one, but he still is a kid and he plays along with the other kids.

It comes midsummer and Josh is going to owlet school in a few days. Barran is trying to prepare him for school, since he will be going there from nine till three in the morning. He usually goes to owlet school sometimes around 10pm sometimes; he isn't really there when the others are sometimes. Barran and I find times when we can collect him from the owlet school in our schedules. We both teach Moon Master Class, but also, we have our other duties also. Barran had gone on a search and rescue mission for a week and it was just Josh and me. I found it awkward when it would be quiet, as Barran is the lively one of the family. Josh and I try to get along in those moments, and we do have fun, but things are awkward.

When she came back, Josh's eyes immediately lit up when he saw her again. I'm trying my best, but I just can't win… Bummer…

The first day of primary school is upon our son. He is going to be attending the school with his friends, at least he isn't alone. That morning, Josh is getting preened by Barran and he is pretty excited, like what happened when he went to owlet school. Now, he is bigger I guess.

(Barran POV)

I can't believe that this day had come. Primary school… Just wait until he ends up in the GTA. I will love to see that day come. I would love to see my baby get into Moon Master Class and he would be top of his class. I would love to see that. My baby boy is the one thing that will be perfect and I know it. I know he will use his gift wisely.

We take him to the school and he is greeted by his two friends. We do have a bit of a chat with the other parents there and it is just the typical swapping of stories and other things like that. Then we have to go off to work. Teaching the students is what I am up to today. I have just a lot to do I guess. I just don't find myself doing anything else but training the kids to be the best. Besides, five years of training is what makes them Guardians and in these five years, we see them grow from kids to young adults, but are named younglings in training the whole time. I do love to see the graduates become guardians and swear that sacred oath…

After a few weeks, they had told us that Josh is working at year 2 level. I find this something to be proud of. He is using his gift in class and is making sure he is good. He may be upstaging the other kids, but no one is saying that he is a nerd or anything… probably because they would be scared of Boron or worse… me.

The time passes and the first semester award ceremony comes around. He receives an award because he is top of the class. All the kids are cheering for Josh as he collects his award. Boron and I are in attendance and I am smiling proudly for my baby boy. He is just so smart and he has friends that respect and care about him.

I see that his gift will be someday a bid part of Ga'Hoole. Boron and Josh seem to be a bit apart sometimes, but I know Boron is proud of his son, like me. Princess Autumn and my godfather, Ezylryb, always like to be around Josh, seeing as he is always curious and he behaves well. He is quite the little jokester and for some reason, he isn't impaired by the one thing all children have, that thing that they cannot pronounce certain words. Josh's friend, Parzival, is growing out of it and I can see that.

The sleepovers are cute. Josh invites his friends to the palace or he goes to their hollows or whatever and he has fun. Because he is so obedient, he goes to bed when we tell him. Sure, he could still be up, but we never hear a peep out of him. Boron tells the boys one of his stories and they always make the owlets giggle with glee.

There are those times when I would want Josh to be a kid forever. I love standing at the door at those times when Boron is with Josh. It would be tugging on my heartstrings. I don't blame Boron for always having to work, but lately; he has been making it up to Josh. He said that he is going to take Josh to parliament someday, showing him all that goes on in the parliament… I wonder what Josh would say to becoming king someday.

I would want to be alive the day my baby becomes the king. I know that we are merely steward monarchs, but I know that some things might never come true in that prophecy. I would want my son as the king someday, weather someone likes it or not. I would love to see my son dressed up all good and him getting his crown and it being placed on his head in front of all of owls of Ga'Hoole.

The second semester awards ceremony is coming up on the last day of school. On said day, it is a day of praise and farewell, as the students who are old enough go to the GTA in the new year. Boron and I receive the invitation to such event and I am waiting till Boron comes home to show him how formal the paper the invite was made on. I was busy earlier, but Autumn said that she would do the rest of the things I have to do.

Autumn is a nice girl, she older by a little bit, but she has a heart of gold and is a kind woman. She does get ticked off at times and some of the things she had said before were a bit profane, but she is still my right hand and one of my best friends. Strix Struma is my best friend, and that will never change I guess.

Boron comes home and I go to show him the invite before he snatches it from my grasp. I just let it go, since we have been fairly busy and stressed as of yet.

"Presentation day? Barran, it is on a Friday." He says as he finishes reading

"I know. My schedule is packed with basically everything." I reply

"Mine too. Wait… Where is Josh?" He asks

"He is at a sleepover. We have the palace to ourselves, my dearest king." I reply with seductive eyes and a cute smile. Don't bother asking me where this idea came from, I'm just going with it, ok. A Queen of Ga'Hoole is allowed to be flirty once in a while.

"A whole palace, no Josh, no worries… What will we do now?" He asks, catching onto my little game

We move in for the kiss... We lock beaks and have a heartfelt kiss. I mean, Boron and I give each other a peck at least, but we have been so busy as of late to even have a meaningful pash. We break apart for a bit to catch our breath, before he starts to kiss my neck. I then make his beak meet mine again, a loving pash it is I guess… then things get awkward as I see a messenger at the door of the study.

"Umm… King Boron?" the messenger asks, sorta seeing the moment we are having

Boron stops kissing, pulls away and rolls his eyes as he faces, while still holding me in his wings, the messenger "What is it?"

That was a mood killer that one. I just sigh as Boron is pulled aside for a moment and I know that Boron might have to go and deal with something like that or whatever. Boron then goes to his desk and pulls out a piece of paper and writes something down. The messenger then takes it and flies off. Then Boron comes back by my side and he holds my wing and I cuddle up to him.

(Boron POV)

The nerve people have for sending messages at a bad time. Sprinking hell and a half… will there ever be a break for us in this damn tree? I take Barran and cuddle her. I know where I was going with it, but it was a moment ruined when the messenger came in. I need at least some peace damn it.

"You alright?" Barran asks, interrupting my thoughts

"I'm fine, my pet. Just some things, I guess." I reply

"I see. If you're not in the mood… I guess I'll go and read a book or something." Barran says with a sad smile

She then takes off and I see what she is saying. She must think that I might have to go and do something and we cannot be together on the day where our son is at a sleepover, a rare occasion for peace in the palace.

"Barran, wait." I say to her. She then turns around and looks at me with her amber eyes shining in the dawn's sunlight.

"Like I said…" She starts before I interrupt with "What is on your mind, my pet?"

"You're always busy and I thought that we could use our day without Josh constantly roaming the hallway of the Palace Hollows to be together. I guess a kingdom is more important than your wife…" She sadly says

"What?" I exclaim while I walk over to her and hold her close "Why would you think that?"

"You are always busy, I guess. I do love how you are spending time with Josh, but I just want to have at least this day for you and me. Before there is some sort of something or a diplomatic crisis or something like that." She replies with tears in her eyes, threatening to fall onto her beauteous face

"Please don't cry, my queen. I just am trying the best I can with all of this, ok. Remember that I always love you, no matter what." I say the first thing off the top of my head

"I know you do." She sighs

"Screw this talking!" I say, before she gives me a confused face

I then kiss my snowy queen as she is seriously not going to start this again. I do love her damn it and I know I have been busy, but screw this talking. She is smart enough to realise something anyway.

(Barran POV)

Boron kisses me in surprise and like before, we are kissing up a storm. It has been a bit since we had kissed like this.

"I get the point…" I say while we catch a break "What do we do now?"

We then go to our room and i am just letting all of this go on. I am lying on our bed as he kisses me tenderly. He caresses me and I kiss him with all my heart. I brace myself for the eventual as my heart is beating a mile a minute.

"I love you, forever and ever… "I lovingly whisper into his ear slits as he kisses my neck "…For as long as I can breathe…" we lock beaks and wrap our tongues around each other again before letting go "…I had promised to be your wife and…"

"Say, no more…" He whispers back "I love you and will till the end of time."

_A few hours later…_

(Boron POV)

I wake up for some reason. I just don't know why. It is the middle of the day and my snowy queen is asleep next to me. We may have caused a bit of "chaos" earlier, but everything is at peace. I cuddle close to her as I lie awake, something woke me up and I don't know why. It was quite a day today. She is somewhat awake as I cuddle her and place my head atop hers. She smiles when I kiss the side of her head. Just as I am almost asleep, the door is opened and guards enter the room. I sit up half asleep as they swiftly nod their heads. Barran is still asleep, thank goodness.

"What is it?" I ask

"There is a woman requesting your audience." One of them reply

"Can't this wait?" I ask

"No, she said to have you immediately come. She is waiting in the city centre." Another replies

"Who is it? A Pure One by the name of Nyra Anisette, I hope not?" I ask

"She never mentioned her name, but she said to say this "If there were anyone that is as precious as the sun, then that is you, my son"." The guard replies

I kiss Barran before I rush down to the centre. It is Glaux-knows-what time it is and I know who this she-owl is, but I am not sure if it is who I think it is. I then arrived and there is a cloaked figure near some guards. Her stature is so familiar to me.

"Who are you? Why have you requested me at this hour?" I ask

"Is that a way to speak to the owl that had cared for you?" The cloaked female says, offended

"I will ask again… WHO are you?!" I holler

The hood comes down and I recognise that face from anywhere…

"…Mum?" I ask


	18. Chapter 18: Starts and Tested Hearts P2

Chapter 18: Starts and Tested Hearts (Part 2)

(Boron POV, continued)

"…Mum?" I ask

I stare at the beautiful owl before me. She has gold coloured eyes and she is my mother. I take a step forward and place my wing on her face. Lady Monique is alive? Thank Glaux… I thought she would have been killed five years ago in the Coup. She then takes my wing and holds it with her own.

"Boron, I know you haven't seen me in forever, but I have a reason." She says

"What reason do you have? I thought you were dead from what happened. You have been presumed dead for this long and… I was worried for you and…" I ask

"Don't say that accursed name!" She snaps

"What? Father?" I ask

"Boron, he betrayed us. He and the Pure Ones attacked that night and the aristocrats were forced underground. We have been in hiding for this long and I didn't know where you were until now." She replies

"He is a… Turnfeather?!" I exclaim

"He also killed your wife's parents too. That night, June 16, he led a battalion to kill the Lynai couple. He has been responsible for everything, Boron. You know all the battles, he was behind them. He is a Pure One, Boron." She explains

"He… killed Barran's parents?" I ask

"I had to find you and tell the truth, he was going to kill me three nights ago when he told me…" She explains

(Flashback, Alexander the abettor/ Lord Alexander and Lady Monique)

"_He had found me when I was trying to hunt in secret. He then brought me to Compound, the Pure One base. He then interrogated me to say where the aristocrats are. Intentionally, he thinks a Schana Royal is still alive and he has been tasked by their leader to kill the Schana. I have been confused as to why then he said some words."_

"Refusing answers are we? I knew you would do that when I asked where that pathetic waste of feathers went and you didn't answer." Alexander asks In malice

"He is your son, Alexander! How could you say such a thing?!" Monique snaps

"Boron is a waste of feathers to think he can be with that Lynai girl… not after what I did to her mama and papa." He sneers

"What do you mean…?" She asks

"It was I who killed Lord Andrew and Lady Silva-Moon Lynai that night. I had the Pure Ones follow my under the orders of our lord high and to slaughter them. Sadly, the kid lived as we couldn't find her. I would have killed that little slut if I had the chance." He announces with an insane pride and a satisficed grimace

"It was you who started this! How could you do such a thing?!" She exclaims

"How could i? How could I?" He exclaims with volume

"Yes, how!" She interrupts

"Fourteen elites and a sword to the throat and a slice to the stomach, that's how!" He replies

"_When I heard how, I had a shocked glare and felt sick to my gizzard. There was something wrong with him… then he said the worst of worst, my son."_

"_I_ ordered the Northern Coup! It was _I_ who told them the legend! It was _I_ who slaughtered the Schana! _I_ wanted to rule the Northern Kingdom and be top aristocrat family. It was all me, Monique Nyctea!" He yells

"_I sat there shocked and feeling like I was going to fight him. How could he kill Lady Barran's family and our rulers? How could he do such a thing…? Then things got worse from then on out. I don't want to horrify you, Boron."_

(end)

"What did he do to you, mother? If he tried to kill you, I swear to…" I start

"Boron, he didn't try to kill me. I wouldn't worry, ok. If you are married to an idiot for thirty years, you should know a way out of a situation that involves easing out of the lust of you-know-what." She replies

"I don't want to know now…" I say shocked, I just figured it out… ew!

"I am lucky to be alive, my son." She smiles

"Well, you have missed out on things for a bit." I start

"I know all about Josh. I have my ways, Boron Nyctea. Don't think that your mother isn't cut off from the world." She replies

"You know about my son with Barran?" I ask astounded

"You were married five years ago and eight months after marriage, Josh came along, the day after the Northern Coup. Then, it was discovered that he has the gift of intellect about six months ago." She replies

"You know all. Why don't we…" I start

"Boron!" a voice screams

We turn around and Barran is armed with a dagger and is behind me. I think she is furious.

"The middle of the day? Seriously?" She spats

"Hello again, Lady Barran Lynai or…" Mum says before she bows "Queen Barran Nyctea, Queen of the Great Tree of Ga'Hoole."

"Lady Monique?" She asks

"Barran, my mother is alive!" I exclaim

"How? I thought that the aristocrats died that night?" She asks

"They have been hiding, my pet." I reply

"Alas, there is some grim news that has been realised too late. I will tell you later." She says

"Where is my aunt? Is she alive?" Barran asks

"Lady Ciara died the night of the coup; it was very grim how she died. It was a crime that would be punished with death in the society. I am sorry, Barran." She sadly replies

"No…" Barran cries "Aunty…"

"I have a thing to tell you, dear… I don't know how to say it…" I try to say

"It can't be worse that finding my aunt was possibly raped and killed by Pure Ones." Barran says with a serious glare

"It is… You know my father… he… um…" I try to say, but that is all I can say

"What? Tell me or I will use this dagger to cut off your motherspinking…" She threatens

"Queen Barran!" Mum exclaims in horror (I know what she meant and so did my mum)

"He killed your parents with the Pure Ones on the night you were born…!" I announce before looking away from her face "…He is a turnfeather against the North…"

Barran then screams and throws the dagger into one of the tree roots. She begins kicking and screaming and crying. At this rate, she will wake the whole tree up in a matter of moments. I then come over and hold her and she is still going off in her anger fit before she starts crying loudly. My mother watches on with a sad and uneasy look. Ashe wants to help, but she doesn't know how.

"Barran, it is ok. I know it is bad, but please stop crying, please. I know you lost your parents and you were a baby and you know that you aunt was you-know-what'd and then slaughtered, but don't cry, my pet." I comfort and panic at the same time

"I don't know what to do!" She exclaims "all the people who cared for me are dead."

"Ezylryb isn't dead and he is your godfather. Come on, stop crying, ok." I comfort

"I guess so... but Alexander is still alive and I will do something that means revenge." She says while breaking away from my hold

She then storms off and we just decide to leave her be. She would be able to kill an owl protected by the PO, she wouldn't… unless… I rush to the palace and our room is locked and barricaded off. I try to unblock the door and it doesn't work, but it wakes up Josh.

"Dad…?" Josh asks

"Go to bed." I order the owlet

"Why are you crashing into the door?" he asks

"Go to bed, Josh." I order

Mum comes inside and asks "Why are you yelling at him?"

"I have to get this Glaux-damn door open and I dint need the kid seeing or hearing anywhere around here." I reply

"Who is she?" Josh asks

"Josh that is your grandmother, Monique. Now, go to bed!" I say to the kid as I shoulder barge against the door again

Mum then leads josh back to his room as I barge in and find Barran with her assortment of swords etc. she is pacing on her helm and battle claws and then it stop her before she places the second one on. I yank them off and she starts slapping me with her wings before I pin her to the wall.

"I have to avenge my parents. I know who their killer is now." She says with malice

"Barran, what the sprink are you thinking? Have you been… aw curds… Japer brainwashed you to kill whoever killed your parents. I can tell." I then reply

"My family honour had been besmirched and your father, that sprinking mothersprinker, is the one who killed my mama and papa!" She yells

"I never heard you swear this much before." I say shocked

"I have to avenge them and that Is final!" She seethes

"It will be the end of you if you're not careful. You are the Queen of Ga'Hoole and if you don't be careful, there will be no more Queen and Josh will be without his mother!" I exclaim

"You don't understand!" She screams

"How do I understand, Barran? How do i?" I scream back at her

"Let go of me!" She yells as she then hits me in the head

I stumble back before I cop a slap from her. I then hold her back and in this little battle of force, her helm falls off and then I end up flipping her and pinning her to the floor.

"I hate to do that, but you are mad with power, Jasper Lynai!" I yell

"I am not my uncle, Boron!" She screams "I am going to kill Alexander for what he did to my parents or I swear to Glaux I will kill _you_."

"Barran please, this is testing your heart. I know you want what your heart wants, but please think. Follow your mind, Barran, please." I exclaim, still trying to talk her out of it

She then stops and she looks at me with widened eyes. I think she had heeded what I said. I let her go and she clings to me and starts to cry again, but with her ladylike sobs, not angry Glaux-knows what sobs.

"I don't know what to do…" She whimpers

"I know, I know. Just let it go, ok." I soothe

"Heavy is the head that wears the crown… Heavy is the crown of vengeance… I just… I don't know what happened." She cries

"I know… Why don't we go back to sleep, ok. I should have never have told you." I regret

"I can hear the flames, but I chose not to follow them." She smiles with tears in her eyes

Josh then yells "That lady just disappeared and is gone!"

"I think she just realised something, ok. Just dint worry, Josh. Go to bed." I order

"Ok!" He replies

As I take Barran under my wing once more… she whispers to me in Naya'va that she is sorry. She said it in both languages. I guess she understands the barrier.

Mum disappeared again… Bummer… but at least we know some things that were hidden away. Barran may have went bonkers and would have flown into PO infested area just to kill my father, whom is a tritor, just as he killed her mother and father.

Wait… Since When was Josh in the Palace?!


	19. Chapter 19: Secrets (Part 1)

Chapter 19: Secrets (Part 1)

**This chapter co-inside with Chapter 20 of The Princess and the War Hero, called Beauty and the Brawl. Read that to understand the later events in this chapter.**

(Boron POV)

As far as I know, things after what happened with my mother have been strange. Josh is more naive, Barran wants to get revenge on Alexander, my father. I do too, but I sorta don't want to go and fight my own father. I just want to know if everything is ok with her. We have been distant for a bit. She spends more time with her friends, her godfather and Josh compared to me. I think I will have to make it up to her somehow. She always wanted her parents around her when she was growing up. Jasper wasn't a good father figure compared to Ezylryb. Ciara was like a mother to her and she is dead. The news could come at a bad time. We have been having problems relating to the Allomere V Ezylryb fiasco and what to do about Autumn.

The fiasco is probably more than what it seems. I am not sure, but I think it is about Autumn or something like that. I know that they have always been at each other's throats with a dagger of mere figment, but their arguments get out of hand sometimes. In addition, Autumn has turned against Allomere; I have seen this coming anyways. He is a bit of a jerk sometimes. Their arguments are in Naya'va, French, or something. I don't know, I just can't understand it.

I end up leaving it be, I wouldn't want to be involved. Winter is coming soon and it is the middle of Autumn. The Milkberry harvest was a week ago and I feel like that something big will happen, but I do not know what…

(Barran POV)

Another of my planned events has gone well, but I am just thinking nowadays. It was only a month ago that I found that my parents were killed by my father in law. All of these years… Boron's father is a traitor to the Northern Aristocracy and no one knew? Poor Monique, she was married to a man worse than King Aaron Kin was. I mean, he did some horrid things to Autumn and also he could be charged by the UKO for crimes like Child Abuse, Neglect, Murder, Child Marriage, unlawfulness and several others. He could be dethroned and it is either Merissa or Autumn (I would know that Allomere would have no chance at all) taking the Ambala throne.

I told Boron to sleep in the lounge room, because I just don't feel like being in the same room as the son of Alexander. He understands fully and he is pretty shocked and shaken from the fact that his father, a war hero, is a Pure One. I cry myself to sleep in the daytime. All I ever wanted is that my parents would have been there to raise me. I would want to seek revenge, but I sorta don't want to. Autumn believes in karma. She says that if you do something bad to someone or something else, something bad will happen to you.

I went on a girl's day out with Autumn and Strix. We had so much fun. We went out to go shopping, exchanged some stories at dinner. We had so much fun. We also ended up following it up with a spa day! Oh, my Glaux… best times ever.

I myself know that things with Boron and I are a bit off. I know we are a bit distant for a bit, but he ends up talking it out with me. We just spend ages and ages just talking. We end up making up. Josh was worried that we would break off the marriage, I assured him that we are fine. He ended up asking us a whole heap of questions. Our boy has a brain and he is being our marriage councillor. He ends up saying that we shall talk it out. I love my boy, but he shouldn't really be getting involved with such things. Boron then tells him to go to bed.

The spies come and they report something to us. They say that Nyra and Metalbeak have started setting more operations up in the North. I worry that as many operations they have, taking back the north for Lydea will be hard.

The day following that meeting, we get together to talk about this. Autumn was worried about this, so is Alina. We all want Lydea to be Queen of the North when she is all grown up. Under the full moon at night, I had a vision of a battle in the North. I was young myself when The Battle of the Ice Claws happened and well… I know I am not imagining that fateful night. The kid is Josh's age and she is a happy owlet. I say, thank heavens she is turning out ok. She attends the owlet school and is in the same class as my boy. They are friends, I guess.

I am wandering around and i don't know what to do. I am wondering what I have to do just to deal with boredom. Josh is at school, Boron said that I could have a day to myself, I have no novels to read and the Palace Hollows are clean. I am just thinking of taking a nap before a scroll comes into the hollow. I'm thinking…

"_A scroll in my hollow? What is it __**this**__ time."_

The only reason I thought that is that I have been bothered for the pas who-knows-how-long, explaining why Boron is taking my GTA classes and all the other crap I do today and he says that I need some time to chill. So true…

"_Remember me? It's me, Nyra. Yeah, that's right. Here's the thing, You fly out of Ga'Hoole any time soon and I will sprinking kill you on sight. I still have an axe to grind with you ever since all that happened before you became little miss high and mighty. I may be an ex aristo, but I still can kick your tailfeathers. Have fun… *evil laugh*._

_Later, bitch,_

_Nyra."_

That little bitch! She wants to kill me? I will teach her to never get into a fight she will never win. After I indulge in some retail therapy, maybe a manicure, talk to my friends and after I pick up my son from school, I will consider putting that barn owl in her place. What? I have other things to do, but I didn't mention them before. Besides, it is after midnight, I guess I gotta bounce. Sometimes , me and my girlfriends, both like I, rybs in the GTA, end up on a walkabout during the lunch and recess breaks in the GTA. It is what keeps us preoccupied, besides playground duty. Usually what playground duty is deal with all the bull that happens when supervising our students. They are either in the library or in the town centre or just any old where within the south and west areas of Ga'Hoole.

I end up finding a nice scarf and Autumn was on walk about. She says that she is looking for Ezylryb. I ask why and she says that she put three of his students are on flint mop duty and he has to give him the heads up. I ask why and she says that they were doing some "bad things" which she dares not disclose. I just nod and tell her that he is on playground duty in the library.

When I hear the school ending bell for the primary school. I head over and Josh and I end up walking around for a bit before we go home. I ask if he needs help with his homework and he says that he would like some. We all know he has the gift of intelligence, but he does want to have some parental help at times. He asks why I had a night off and I just give him the simple answer.

When I end up going to bed, I am thinking about when I am going to right that prissy alba. I am thinking about taking my flying talons out with me, especially if she brought some cronies with. She has been beckoning for a fight for ages since earlier on and I really want to kill her. She poisoned me and almost killed me. Before that, she stole the half of the amulet I was going to get and then she was trying to kill me. Even before all of that, she stole my locket before Boron got it back. Yeash… She was gone for years before I was looking amulet after that. Her parents did become involved with the Pure Ones, I guess she ended up moving.

I'm my dream, I see two owls fighting and I can't really recognise them. I then see another owl trying to stop them… It was that same vision from years ago, recently, give or take anything really. I don't understand. The full moon can give me visions sometimes… I don't understand it still, even if I know why they happen. I think to myself that I must be seeing things or what-have-you. I then go back to sleep…

In the evening, I awake and then i call my group together bright and early. I have been training the GTA students that have joined our group. I inform them that if we run into Pure Ones, we will know what to do. They all nod in agreement and we take off on our patrol. We fly across the ocean to Silverveil and there she is following us. Nyra, the little bitch herself. We take evasive action and Nyra is following me. She is being accompanied by five others and my patrol is taking them on.

I then hide behind a tree stump and she lands on the ground. Yeah, I sorta didn't want to fly anymore. I came here to fight and I can tell she came to fight too. Not my brightest plan, but it works.

"Where are you, Barran?" She asks with a sneer

"Right here!" I yell as I emerge from my hiding place

I charge at her and we start an epic battle as I call it. She hits me in the head and I claw her in the chest. She comes at me and I throw her into a tree. She then takes me by the wing and she spins me around before I hit a rock… Ok that hurt! I'm kinda dizzy when I come to attack her, before I miss and cop an uppercut. Ow… I spit some blood out of my beak and she smiles sadistically at me.

"I've trained, Lynai. I am going to end you and I will have finally won."

"I am a sprinking Nyctea now." I reply

"oh yeah, you married Alexander the traitor's son. Have you no honour?" She sneers

"Shut the sprink up, you bitch." I reply in boiling fury

"silence me then, coward." She evilly smirks

I charge at her and she wings slaps me before I end up tripping her over in a tackle. We are fighting like girls, clawing and scratching. I then throw her into a tree and I come and hit her with my wing and punch her in the chest, She keels over and lies on the ground crying in agony. I just used a special move that makes your enemy immobile. I decide to call it one. My group have come back, probably from dealing with those morons.

We fly off back to Ga'Hoole, let's just get the hagsmire out of here.

I come back and Boron is waiting in the city centre and he looks worried. My chaw and I land and he comes up to me and he looks relieved, but at the same time, somewhat nervous and sad. He sees the blood on my beak and the swelling in my face and the cuts and he gets really worried.

"What happened to you?" He asks

"I just fought a little bitch, no biggie." I reply nonchalantly

"Barran, I have to tell you something." He says

"What?" I ask

"Ezylryb and Allomere fought and also Autumn was involved. There have been ,any injuries and it isn't pretty." He says with a grimace

"Is my godfather alright? Is Autumn alright?" I ask with worry

"Well… I just can't explain it…" He sighs sadly, as he takes my wing

I just end up taking off anyways and he follows. My godfather, Ezylryb and my friend, Autumn were in a brawl. My husband said that Autumn could Kill Allomere, but I don't think she would have done it. I would be worried for the two smaller owls, Ezylryb especially because he is my godfather. I end up in the hospital and I am taken to find the three of them… Oh… my… Glaux…

I see my vision again and I know now that the three owls were my godfather, the Princess of Ambala and Allomere…

Ezylryb has stitches and his wing is in a splint. Autumn has a black eye, bandage in several areas and also swollen purple bruises on the white parts of her body not covered in bandage. Allomere is worse off as the whole top half of his head is bandaged and I can see the blood on the bandage, he is possibly suffering concussion, has a massive laceration from his neck down to his abdomen and also a whole heap of claw marks and… stab wounds from my godfather's artificial talon?

"What happened here?" I ask the three

"They were… were… fighting." Autumn says as she struggles to breathe, I think she's winded

"What over." I ask, I get no answer and then I ask again "What over?!"

I get no answer and my wounded and hobbling, because I think his artificial talon has been broken a bit, godfather comes over and I just don't know why such has happened here, in the Ga'Hoole Tree. He hugs me and asks in whisper "You fought Nyra, didn't you?"

"Yes, I fought her and I just left her in Silverveil alive. I don't think she will mess with me ever again." I whisper back with a wink


	20. Chapter 20: Secrets (Part 2)

Chapter 20: Secrets (Part 2)

(Barran POV)

What in Glaux name is going on here?! First, I go away to fight the little PO be-arch, Nyra, again and I come back to find this? Alright, some serious racdrops threw down, but I don't know what. I talked to my godfather before the nurse said that I needed to be attended to. Well… I was pretty banged up, but I am fine. Besides, it takes a lot to down me and no one, not even the little bitch, is able to down me.

They think I might have a concussion, but I say that I am fine. I tell the nurses that there is nothing to worry about and that I am a fighter. Nevertheless, of course, because I am the Queen, they obsess over me like me when Josh was born. Roll my eyes… In addition, they are obsessing over Autumn too, since she is Princess of Ambala. Back to the concussion thing… Where in Glaux name did they get that deduction from? Racdrops… This is one hagsmire of a night. Boron is fine that I dealt with Nyra, but he does get worried about me (like all husbands do). Sometimes I wonder what Nyra is thinking…

Anyway, after spending 4 hours in the infirmary, I went home to the hollow. Josh was doing his homework when I got back. He was shocked to see me like this. I said that I took care of things and he started asking me a whole heap of questions. I get that my son has the Gift of Intelligence, but he seems to be annoying about it as he always wants to know things. I tell him to get on with his bloody homework when I finally have enough and go to bed.

For the record, when I get fed up, I guess I just sleep it off. Especially if this has something to do with parenting, because Josh stresses me out at times. My son, I love him, yes, but he gets a bit annoying at times. Of course, I still love him and I forever will. Man… I think I do have a concussion…

Next night, I am called to an audience. What I didn't expect was that it was about Allomere.

"Alright, I want to get to the bottom of this." Boron says

"Your majesty, excuse my actions toward…" Allomere starts before Boron raises his wing

"Shut up." Boron says

"You're not in a good mood, huh." I say to my husband

"Barran, Ambala is on our asses because of what happened to Autumn." He says before turning his head back to face Allomere "What in Glaux name were you doing? Picking a fight with Lord Ezylryb Cress and Princess Autumn Rose Kin? Are you trying to make us go to war? It is bad enough that I had to allow the marriage in the first place."

"Your majesty, I fought for the claw of my estranged wife, the Princess of Ambala. That small bastard…" Allomere explains

"That "small bastard" is my godfather!" I snap in defence of Ezylryb "You have no rights to call him that and I swear to Glaux I will come over there and decapitate…"

"Barran, silence, please. I will ask for your judgement and opinions in a minute, if you don't mind. I mean, Ezylryb is of course family to you, dear, but can I just get an answer." Boron says

"Oh no, I can wait." I reply "Continue with the interrogation."

"Thank you, dear." Boron says as he turns to face Allomere again

"Your majesty, I only did what I had to do. That little… ahem… I mean, Lord Ezylryb, romancing with the Princess and continues to. The Princess is bringing her family reputation down and by Glaux, she is continuing to be disloyal and arrogant. She continues to yell profanity at me and continues to disobey me." Allomere explains

"Honestly, you sound like a chauvinist." I say

"My mate is right. In addition, I highly doubt that Ezylryb would romance with a married woman. If I know my dear friend, he had told me he wants to look out for her and make sure she is alright, like how he watches over my mate because of being her godfather." Boron says

"This is racdrops! You are misjudging this situation. I beat up that little… ahem… Ezylryb, because he is courting my wife, the Princess of Ambala. She too got in the way and I dealt with her accordingly. I can't help it if she is a little bitch that decided to be arrogant. I had an axe to grind with her anyway." Allomere says

I cannot believe as to what he just said. He keeps trying to call my godfather names and accuses him of such things. Boron and I both agree that my godfather wouldn't ever disobey in that fashion. I myself think it would be nice that my godfather would find love and irregardless of who it is, I would find it lovely. Especially after losing my godmother and his wife, Lil, a few years ago when I was thirteen. If he did love Autumn, I would find it lovely. I mean, she is the sort of owl who would be a perfect match for him. I mean, they have so much in common really.

"So you beat up Autumn and my godfather because of this wild accusation? How dare you!" I screech in anger

"Barran, calm down." Boron says "Remember that you have to watch your temper."

"Right…" I say while trying to calm down

"Until this mess is cleared up, I am officially putting you on leave. You will be working for the UKO and you will leave Ga'Hoole until I deem it necessary for you to return. Princess Autumn Rose Kin will take over your Search and Rescue Chaw duties." Boron orders

"WHAT?!" Allomere exclaims "Leaving that slut in charge!"

"Barran." Boron says as I exchange a nod "I allow you to deliver your judgement."

I hop down of the perch and slap him across the face "That is for my godfather and how you broke his wing and besmirched his honour." I slap him again "And that is for my sister, Autumn."

"She isn't your sister, she is a frickin spotted owl and you are a snowy owl!" Allomere interjects

"She is like a sister to me!" I say as I slap him again seething with anger "And if you ever hurt my godfather or Autumn again I will destroy you."

"Yes, your grace… I am sorry, your grace. I will go…" Allomere replies frightened

Boron is trying not to laugh as Allomere cowers out of the room. He then starts laughing and falls of the perch. I start to giggle about it too. I am quite the bitch if you know what I mean. I mean, I can fighting the racdrops out of any owl if I raise my voice and start to yell. Of course, I don't resort to violence unless there are Pure Ones involved.

"Every time you do that…" My dear husband says while catching his breath "Oh Glaux… You scare the racdrops out of owls."

"It is what I do best. Ordering owls around, yelling, teaching, kindness, organising skills, fighting… Just a few of my qualities." I brag

"A few qualities I love about you, my love. A few qualities I love about you." He replies

"Alright, I have to get to my classes. Remember that you have to teach War Studies today in Period 4. " I announce

"Alright, see you later. Also, I'll get Josh from school." He replies

"Aww! I love you. Thank you, babe." I say as we exchange a peck and I take off

Later during Flight Class, I start to think about what happened during that fight. I remember my vision, it was about Allomere, Ezylryb and Autumn. It came true. I still don't really know what they were fighting over, I wouldn't think that they would be fighting over Autumn. I mean, I think that she would be a perfect match to my godfather, but, she is stuck in that marriage with the chauvinist pig I had the pleasure to slap on hers and my godfather's behalf. I am guessing that SR Chaw will be a bit busier for me and Autumn because of Allomere's absence.

I have been checking up on my godfather and he says he is fine. He is grounded for a while and I feel sorry for him. He says that he'll be flying in no time and that he will be attending Autumn's birthday party next week. Besides, the Princess of Ambala has been taking it easy as they say that she might have some fractured or broken ribs. She has been helping me plan her birthday party, she will be 24 next week. I myself am younger than Autumn by only two or three months at least. I had heard that headpieces are in right now and I Autumn and I have gone shopping just to get some, but there have been none in Ga'Hoole, sad face. I decided to order some in from Ambala.

Autumn's birthday come around and we have a party for her. She is happy always and she always she says that she is lucky to be beloved by all. We have a massive group hug and Autumn cheerfully giggles. She adores the presents she gets. Some of her students made a thingy that says that they will help out for a day whenever she wants. She finds that sweet and kind of her students.

Over the next few weeks, I have been busy with SR chaw. Autumn had declined doing the work as she wants to take it easy for a while. I understand, as I have been in a few brawls myself and I would want to have some time jus to focus on what is important. She has been keeping my godfather company and I find that kind of her.

One night, I was flying past Autumn's classroom when I could hear her sobbing. I entered the classroom to find Autumn crying on her desk. She is like a sister to me and I would want to see what is wrong.

"What's wrong?" I ask kindly

Autumn looks up and her eyes are slightly bloodshot from the crying and exclaims "Oh, Barran. Oh, the things I have to tell you, ma sœur. They aren't pretty."

"What is it?" I ask with sincerity "You are the closest to a sister I will ever have and I want to know what troubles you, dear sister."

"Barran…" Autumn says before she takes a deep breath "I want to tell you something and I want you to keep it secret. It is about me and your godfather, Ezylryb."

"What is it?" I asks, "I will always keep a secret and you know that."

"Ezylryb and I… We… We are together as boyfriend and girlfriends… Lovers as you may call it." Autumn admits with nerves, which are making her shiver in fear

"That is why Ezylryb and Allomere fought? Over… You?" Barran asks

"Yes, over me." Autumn replies "But, that isn't the end of this."

I think to myself. That must have been what has been going on the whole time. Autumn and Ezylryb… They are dating behind Allomere's back and against the marriage agreement. I do admit, my godfather is a better than that uptight stubborn jerk. I think to myself how this could have been and now I know… They make a cute forbidden couple. Listen to me, sounding like a schoolgirl. I think to myself a little rhyme _"Ezylryb and Autumn, sitting in the Ga'Hoole Tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"_

"What else is there? I accept that you and Ezylryb are lovers, it is very adorable really since we lost my godmother, his wife, Lil, a while ago." I ask

"My brother found out… If I don't remain loyal to that chauvinist, he will come here and… kill me. Slaughter me even. He called it "treason" though that is only what Pure One Spies do." Autumn confesses before she starts to cry again

I wrap Autumn in a hug. From all my years as an aristocrat… It remind me of how Boron and I were back in the north. The family feud was all about my father-in-law wanting power. The Lynai (my family) and the Nyctea (Boron's family) fought for many years. I now know why they fought… Alexander killed my parents and he is so stuck up that he wants to become top family. I also remember when my uncle beat up Boron. In Autumn's case, because of being a victim of Child Abuse, she has reason to be scared and it is worse… She was married off at an ever-so young age. She was merely a debutante and a Princess at that.

"You know what, Autumn." I say, "I would never want to see anything happen to you, sister."

"I might never get the annulment!" Autumn cries

"Where there is a will there is a way." I reply, "There always is a way."

"How… My heart desires to be with Ezylryb, truth be told, but I cannot take any more of this. Glaux knows that my heart can only take some things. Glaux knows I am young still and Glaux knows if I will die young before I can marry who I choose, before I can end my celibacy and just mother owlets while I can. I am only 24!" Autumn says with tears welling in her eyes

"There may be a loophole in the agreement." I reply as I think to myself some more

"Barran… I don't care if a war erupts and I don't care what Boron will say about it, but if he is the sort of king that I think he is, he will take matters into his own claws and figure this out." Autumn says

"I agree. There has to be a way to end this." I say before the bell rings for the end of recess

"Well… I have to get to my Search and Rescue Chaw class." Autumn says

"I have to get to my English class." I replies, "I will see you later, sister."

"Likewise, sœur." Autumn says before she takes off

I take off to my English class and the whole night I spend thinking of vibrant images of how Aaron could abuse his power and force Autumn back to Ambala and how he would kill her for quote-unquote "Committing treason". That is utterly racdrops as Autumn would never do such a thing. If anything, Aaron should get the boot and his wife, Merissa or Autumn should take the throne. I mean, for all he has done, he doesn't deserve to be King of Ambala.


End file.
